Vanishing Vampire
by ccrulz
Summary: Henry and Vicki try to reconnect and after tragedy strikes, Vicki realizses she's made many mistakes and has regrets..will she be able to repair things between her and Henry or will she even get a chance to?
1. Chapter 1

Henry died for the day and Vicki got up to work for the day. Their schedules were completely opposite and here of late, unless there was a case involving the supernatural, Vicki seemed to be avoiding Henry or he felt she was. Vicki knew Henry sensed she was staying away but there was nothing she could do that would offer an explanation without revealing her true feelings for him.

She had developed a strong emotional and physical attraction to him but she was far from ready to share that with him. After his whole 'so be it' speech, she assumed he would leave and never return. Thankfully, she was wrong. Henry was angry and hurt and told her he was jealous when he assumed she chose Mike. She informed he she chose no one that she only wanted to help Mike get his job back.

"Just because I'm fucked as a Detective doesn't mean Mike should be," Vicki had told him. Henry calmed somewhat but it took Vicki several months to get over his quick reaction in wanting to leave. Their conversation had not gone well when she realized he stayed.

"You think you can just waltz back into my life and pick up where we left off?" Vicki shot up from her desk the first night he showed up. She looked like shit, she hadn't eaten or slept in days and there was more in her coffee than coffee beans. Her whiskey bottle was dangerously low and in need of replenishing. She refused to allow herself to believe it was missing Henry that had thrown her for a loop but her heart was empty and she knew it. Coreen learned to stay away from her unless called, smart girl.

Henry bowed his head slightly, "Of course not but what exactly was it that we…had..as you put it?"

Vicki balled her fists and pursed her lips, "You know what I mean."

"No, not really. You see, I'm confused. You seemed to be ready to get rid of me, so what exactly was it that we had Vicki?"

Henry was closer to her than she wanted. Her heart raced and threatened to belie her desire for him. Initially, she wanted to throw her arms around him, kiss him and tell him she was happy he's stayed but the tough exterior wouldn't let that Vicki through.

"We were…are..friends, you know we have a working relationship and friendship," Vicki stammered.

Vicki nervously pushed her glasses up on her nose and twisted her hair into a ponytail before turning back to her computer to keep from looking at him.

"Fine, I'll take that," Henry bent to whisper in her ear, his hot breath travelling down her neck and eliciting a shudder form her, "for now." And just like that, he'd left her office, left her sitting there to ponder what the hell happened.

"Damn you," she growled under breath.

Since that first night, things had been baby steps, a case here and there and an occasional bad movie. Once, Henry rented an action flick that Vicki enjoyed. She was more than shocked he strayed from his norm but impressed as well. Again, though, it scared her somewhat and her guard stayed at the ready.

And that was the main reason Vicki was avoiding Henry, she didn't want him to break through her paper thin wall of protection. She wanted to maintain control in all areas but this one area, her heart and her body, were desperately at odds with her mind and the battle was losing to one side rather quickly. Vicki was finishing up her latest embezzlement case when her phone rang.

"Vicki Nelson Investigations," she sighed into the phone.

"Gee, don't seem so excited, Vic," Mike said from the other end.

"Sorry, tired, what's up?" she tapped her pencil absently.

"Can I come over?" Mike asked cautiously. Mike did try to rekindle their love affair but Vicki's heart belonged to Henry, she knew that and it would have been unfair to Mike to lead him on. He did try as hard as a man can try but Vicki finally told him she was never going there again. She was very successful at getting his job back but the new level of hate for Vicki coming from Crowley was epic proportions.

"Sure, why not," Vicki told him. He offered to bring food but she told him she wasn't hungry. That was a total lie but still, Vicki didn't want to encourage him in any way. Part of her was disturbed with her lack of being with either man. Her body would take either or but her heart wanted Henry and yet her mind screamed to run. She felt schizophrenic some days. Shaking the thought from her head, she barely registered telling Mike goodbye and got back to work. Mike arrived less than ten minutes later food in hand and a huge smile on his face.

Holding up the bags of burgers he announced he'd cooked, "Just like you like them, big, fat and greasy."

Vicki rolled her eyes and thought of something else big, fat and juicy she needed but said nothing.

"Mike, I said I wasn't hungry," Vicki sighed.

"I know," Mike tsked, "but I knew you would eat if I brought it over, so..eat."

The bottom of the bag seemed greasier than normal and Vicki's stomach growled thinking how sinfully great that was going to taste.

"Thanks I guess," Vicki shrugged and did her best to appear disinterested. Mike shook his head and knew she was more grateful than she appeared. Hell, he was just glad she still talked to him. After smoothing things over with Crowley, she virtually retreated into her shell more than ever until Henry showed back up and now, she was more guarded than ever.

"Why are you here Mike?" Vicki asked between bites.

"Why do you think I want something?" Mike's voice rose an octave, he was lying and Vicki knew it.

Mike slumped his shoulders, wiped his hands and mouth on a napkin and spilled the beans, "Fine, you got me Ms. Detective."

"PI," she corrected him dryly.

"Okay, Ms. PI," he offered, "Here's the thing. This is one of those special cases I guess."

Vicki stopped, special case? That meant Henry….

"Uh, what do you mean by special?" she asked without looking at Mike. Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry. Reaching for the soda Mike brought, she took a long cold swig.

"By special I mean, freaky," he told her.

"What's going on?"

Mike sat back, stared at her intently and said, "We've got young men disappearing at an alarming rate."

"So..what makes it freaky? Are you finding bodies?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Let's just say they are not in the same condition they left in," Mike told her.

"Are they mutilated, what?"

Vicki wondered what could be so odd that Mike thought he needed her help, then, he flopped the pictures in front of her.

"Holy shit…"


	2. Clubbing

Vicki thumbed through the photos and her eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck is that?" she pointed to one.

Mike threw his hands up and shrugged, "We have no clue."

"What does Rajani say?"

"She's lost too, best we can figure? Someone is kidnapping them and using body parts from some to use on others."

Vicki stared at the photos of young men sewn together but not correctly nor in a way that seemed normal at all.

"You think you've got a modern day Frankenstein on your hands?"

"Or one sick bastard, not sure. But here's another thing," Mike leaned forward, "Some of the bodies are missing from the cemetery too, freshly dead people. So that's what made me think someone is conducting strange experiments. Of course, the obvious question is why."

Without missing a beat, Vicki said, "To reanimate someone."

Mike blinked, "What?"

"Well, that's what Frankenstein was doing. He was reanimating a human right? This person," Vicki pointed to the photos, "is practicing or trying to perfect something. Anything strange purchased lately?"

"Strange as in..?" Mike prodded.

"Large exam table, medical equipment, large freezers," Vicki offered.

"Vic, people buy that shit all the time, who in particular are you thinking of?"

"I have no idea but I would start there, look for someone out of the ordinary buying this up."

Mike sat quietly and realized that was the best idea any had thus far.

"By the way, why hasn't his been made public and where are these men disappearing from?"

"We didn't want to create a panic or a copy cat and mostly the club scene," Vicki froze mid bite, Henry's feeding ground.

"Mike, what are the toxicology reports saying?"

"Uh…right here," he handed her a piece of paper.

Vicki held the paper close to the light and even closer to her eyes, squinting to no avail. Mike noticed she was having trouble and offered, "I think I remember reading somewhere in there they thought they found X in their tissue samples."

"Maybe someone is putting it in their drinks before they leave the club then taking them outside," Vicki thought aloud.

"Well, if you can help at all, please.." Mike's eyes were pleading.

"Sure, no problem," Vicki added, "And really, thanks for dinner."

Just then, a breeze blew in signaling Henry's arrival.

Mike smirked, "That's my cue to go."

Henry spread his arms, "What? No big hug? Happy to see you Henry?

Mike rolled his eyes, saluted a good night to Vicki then gave Henry a different kind of salute.

"Good night to you too Detective," Henry called to Mike.

"Must you?" Vicki asked as she cleaned up her desk.

"Not really, just makes life interesting for me," Henry smiled.

"Since you're here, we've got a case," Vicki filled him in and Henry became serious while he listened.

"That's rather disturbing," Henry noted.

"Slightly, let's go," Vicki took his hand. She loved the feel of his cool hand against her warm one but again, she kept that to herself.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Clubbing," she told him.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Henry put a hand over his chest in a dramatic flair.

Vicki mumbled "shut up" and kept moving. Henry's car was parked in front and while he knew better than to open the door for her, he did slightly guide her to the car. He wondered if over the past few months if her RP had gotten worse but felt it was rude and intrusive to ask. She would share that information if she felt the desire to do so.

"Which one?" Henry asked once on the road.

"Hell if I know. They are random so it could be anywhere, how about the first one?"

"Sounds like a plan, shall I use my powers of persuasion?" Henry teased.

Vicki snorted, "As long as you don't bite the bartender."

They bantered playfully back and forth until they arrived at Dark Knights. It was a medieval themed club however, in decoration only. Many Goth's frequented this particular club.

"Should've brought Coreen," Vicki thought out loud.

"What..I'm not good enough?" Henry asked feigning having his feelings hurt. Vicki stared him down but realized that in the dark club, Henry was the better choice.

"Yes, you're great but.." Henry cut her off and leaned in to whisper, "so I'm great am I?" Vicki involuntarily shuddered.

"What's wrong, chilly?" Henry asked and put an arm around her. Vicki stiffened then relaxed when she noticed most patrons in the club were couples save a few hanging at the bar.

"It's probably safer if we appear to be together," Vicki offered.

"Is that the only reason?" Henry smirked.

"For tonight, yes," Vicki shot back.

Henry laughed to himself and decided to let it go, at least he was able to enjoy not only her company but she was letting him put his arm around her without pulling away or seeming uncomfortable. In fact, for a moment, Henry could swear he saw her smile.

They played the part of a couple with ease and Henry relished every second of it. Her light touch on his chest while she questioned potential witnesses, entwining his fingers in hers then kissing the back of her hand without her pulling away and finally, agreeing to dance a slow dance when it suddenly came on sent him into overdrive and he was happier now than he could remember in a long time.

After a couple of hours and a few drinks, Vicki announced she was ready to go.

"Damn. I can't believe we got nothin', not a damn thing," Vicki crossed her arms and leaned against Henry's car. In the night, Henry could see her glowing brightly. Her blood was rushing and pumping like a river flowing down a mountain and cascading into a waterfall. The visual was too much and without thinking, Henry was in front of her.

"I wouldn't say that," he said softly while brushing her hair away from her face. His hands rubbed her arms and his lips brushed her forehead. Vicki stilled then shuddered involuntarily.

"Wha…what do you mean?" she licked her lips, her mouth was dry and her heart threatened to pound out of her chest.

"You have to admit," he pulled back and finished, "you must have felt something in there between us. A connection maybe?"

Vicki shrugged, "I guess, but, mostly I'm trying to work Henry. We have to keep our professional life separate from our personal life."

Henry grinned, "We have a personal life do we." He stated rather than asked the question.

Vicki's arms fell to her sides, "I..I didn't say that..I just meant.." she was flustered and stuttered then composed herself, "let's go. We need to hit a few more tonight."

Henry smiled to himself, he was breaking through….


	3. Description?

Vicki and Henry had time to hit two more clubs but both visits ended with the same results as the first two. Upon exiting the second club, a young man approached them.

"Hey, psstt," he called out from the alley. Vicki, of course, could not see him but Henry could see him clearly. His animalistic and protective instinct took over and he had the young man by the throat dangling in mid air in the blink of an eye. Vicki ran to Henry and put her hand on his upper arm.

"Henry! Put him down!" Henry's eyes were black when they looked at Vicki and when he looked at the terrified young man, he told him he would not remember this, that his night would pass smoothly and he would go on his way after he told them what he wanted with them.

"I..thought you might want to know something, I heard you in there asking questions and," he paused, looked around nervously and leaned in to whisper, "I might know something."

Vicki stepped in front of Henry so as not to frighten the boy any further, "What do you think you know?"

"The other night, I was at this club called Shenanigan's and," the man licked his lips, swallowed hard and Henry could hear his heart pounding with fear, "there was this woman. She was hot, I mean like..wow hot..you know," the man began to smile and made large breast gestures with his hands," tits out to here and her lips, so full, so red and juicy," his eyes took on a far off look and Vicki was more than sure he was getting a woody.

"Okay, we get the picture, what else?"

The man snapped back to reality and sure enough, even in the dark, Vicki could tell he adjusted himself. She shook her head and sighed, _men._

"She was hot right? Well, there was this guy she was sitting with and when he left, she put something in his drink, next thing I know, some other big guy is nearly carrying him out but, it was like no one saw them but me," he told them with a frown.

"What do you mean no one saw them? No one in the club saw a large mean and a big tittied woman leaving with an unconscious man? That makes no sense," Vicki said aloud.

"It might, sir, do you have any issues with your sight or hearing?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally deaf in my left ear. Why?"

"Some spells are sound sensitive. It's a little like being sight impaired, some powers of persuasion don't work on some while working on others just fine," Henry smiled that half cocked smile with a raised eyebrow.

"You think there was a spell? Then why use X?" Vicki asked and ignored his implication.

"To draw attention away from how they were lured, so to speak." Henry offered.

"So, can I go now?" the man was shuffling his feet.

Henry turned to him and said in his otherworldly voice, "You will go and remember nothing. You will only remember that you came here and helped a couple find their way home."

With that, the man turned and left with a smile on his face.

"I need to call Mike, at least we have a description," Vicki flipped her phone open.

"Do we?" Henry asked.

"Well..yeah..don't we?" Vicki was confused too.

Henry feigned using a cell and having a high pitched voice, even going so far as to mock Vicki's mannerisms, "Hi Mike, this is Vicki, yeah..we're looking for a hot, large breasted woman with big, red, juicy lips, can you put an A.P.B. out for that?"

Vicki slid her phone back in her pocket and pursed her lips, "Since you put it that way, let's see what we can find."

"When is the time frame from abduction and finding the bodies?" Henry asked.

"Three days," Vicki said.

"When was the last abduction?"

"Two days ago," Vicki sighed.

"So, doing the math, I don't believe we will have another abduction until tomorrow night, want to call it a night?" Henry offered.

"Sure, why not." Vicki opened his door and flopped into the car.

"I may be too bold in asking but would you like to come and watch a movie?" Henry's lips curved in a delicious smile.

Vicki opened her mouth but before she could speak, Henry spoke again, "No strings, just a movie and conversation, that's all."

While her heart leapt into her throat somewhat, her mind yet again screamed "GO HOME" but she told her mind to fuck off, she was going to relax. Her feet hurt and she was thirsty as hell.

"Alright, what movie?"

"Your choice, but…"

Vicki knew what he was going to say, "You need to feed first."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, is that okay?"

"Whatever," she shrugged knowing full well it bothered the hell out of her. But, the vampire did have to eat, who was she to stop that? A small part of her, well, a large part really, wanted to offer but she held back, yet again.

Henry drove to the park and told her he'd be back in a jiffy and then stuck his head back in the window to say with a wide grin, "I won't play with my food." Vicki showed no reaction until he was long gone and then she smiled, shook her head and bit her lip. She knew she loved him, she knew deep within her soul she couldn't imagine her life without him but with all the things that could go right, she found just as many to go wrong. Vicki hated being alone with her thoughts, they seemed to tell her the hard truth and she couldn't stand so much truth at one time.

True to his word, he was back in a flash and jerked Vicki out of her thought process to which she was very grateful.

"Better?" Vicki asked.

"Much, thank you for asking," Henry responded. Even in the night, Vicki could see the flush of Henry's feed.

"And just so you know, it was but a replenishing, nothing more," he added for good measure.

Vicki put her hands up, "Hey, you don't owe me an explanation." However, even in the night, Henry saw her slight smile.

Tonight might be a good night after all…


	4. Maura

ACROSS THE CITY

"My Queen, I have some news," the large burly man said as he bowed at the woman's feet.

"Get up buffoon, what is it this time Thor?" she huffed while pacing her room.

"I have heard stories," he said.

"Stories. Stories about what?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her large breasts. Her red juicy lips pouted, more stupid stories are not what she needed.

"I have heard, "he darted his eyes around as if someone might be listening, "I have heard that there is a creature of the night in Toronto."

Her eyes lit up, she gasped and said, "Do not toy with me Thor. Where have you heard these stories?"

"In the underground clubs, I hear he is an artist of sorts," Thor licked his lips. He was hoping to get a reward.

"Well," the woman said in a sultry voice, "we must find this creature, I am assuming you are referring to a vampire, correct?"

He nodded, "Yes Aurora, that is what they say." His growing excitement was bulging now, painful and hard. Aurora saw this and rolled her eyes.

"Why must you do that Thor? It's not very becoming, you will never get a woman that way," she clicked her tongue.

Thor bowed his head, "I am sorry, it's just that..it's been so long." His eyes were blazing with need and Aurora sighed.

"Fine then," she clapped her hands and two servants entered from a side door, "take him downstairs. Let him have his pick, but Thor," she warned, "do NOT hurt them, do you hear me? I need them for, "she paused then added, "things."

Thor promised not to hurt anyone this time and nearly fell over himself to get into the basement. Once there, he inhaled the scent of fear. It was erotic to him and he ordered the servants away. He knew which one he wanted, she was on the very end. She was a young girl, no more than eighteen and he knew she would be ripe. She screamed when she saw him. He was already nude and his very large thick manhood bobbed when he moved toward her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he stroked her cheek and himself at the same time. Her wide brown eyes watered with tears as she shook her head no.

"Please, no.." she cried.

The servants could hear her screams in the hall and they covered their ears, tears streaming down their faces as they listened to her screams die out with her life.

"The Queen will be angry," one said to the other.

They had no idea.

**

Henry stopped to get Vicki something to snack on and a six pack of beer.

"Henry, I told you not to," she tried to insist.

"Nonsense, you are thirsty and you can't have a movie without snacks," he told her. Once inside his condo, Vicki slid her jacket off and laid it on his chair. She moved to his drawing area and noted his artistry was better than ever. She ran her fingers over one particular sketch she knew to be the basis for. Shaking her head, she smiled. _Why couldn't she let go?_ she thought to herself. She wanted to, more than anything, she wanted to let him but something held her back. Her vision? The immortality issue? Kids? What was it? She didn't know but this night, she decided she would enjoy herself and just relax.

Smelling popcorn, her stomach growled again but for the life of her, she didn't know why she would be hungry after that big meal she ate.

"Ready?" he called.

"Yep," she plopped beside him on the couch and dug into the popcorn, "What are we watching?" she asked after shoving a handful of popcorn in.

"Well, you might be shocked or even upset but I thought something comedic might be in order," Vick stared at him.

"Like what?"

"Like.." He held up the cover, "Madea Goes to Jail?"

He waited for her reaction, "Okay, why not? Variety is the spice of life right?"

Henry was thrilled she didn't roll her eyes or berate him in fact, he was almost frightened with her non reaction but popped the DVD in and pushed play. They laughed at the very funny parts but this movie was not only hilarious but had a great message behind it as well. When it was over, Vicki's cheeks and side hurt from laughing so hard.

"Henry, that was a great movie, "she wiped the remaining tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I agree, I think the message that went behind it was great as well, don't you?"

Vicki turned to face him,"I do. The thought that he loved her all this time and still accepted her after what she had become, he stood by her and helped her, that was intense."

Henry said, "hmmm.." and played with a strand of her hair. Vicki suddenly realized that the movie somewhat mimicked their situation and wondered if that was Henry's intention. Although she was not a hooker or drug addict, she did have commitment issues and still, Henry was here, trying to let him love her and being patient in the process.

Vicki stifled a yawn then asked, "How long until dawn?"

"Three hours and forty two minutes," he responded. Their legs touched and his finger was still twirling her hair.

"Wow, you've got that down to the minute," she teased.

"It's a little necessary for sustaining my life, are you ready to go home?" he said noting she'd yawned slightly again and stretched.

"No..I was just wondering, that's all," she shrugged." Henry offered her another beer but she opted for a glass of ice water instead. After leaving to retrieve it, Vicki leaned over and took her boots off then put her feet up. Her feet were killing her and although she was tired, she was far from sleepy. Her body ached for him, the close proximity made it more noticeable but she was hoping he didn't sense it. When Henry returned, she started to swing her legs out to let him sit.

"No, stay there," Henry pulled her legs up and sat under them, "here, let me rub them for you."

_That was innocent right?_ the words playing in her mind. Riiiight…


	5. Let Me Love You

Vicki kept minor conversation going while Henry massaged her feet. It wasn't just the massage that felt good, it was Henry's strong but soft touch.

"…and who do you think is doing this?" Vicki asked him.

"Are you asking if I think it's Sinead?"

"I suppose I am," witch, Vicki thought to herself except she was really thinking more along the lines of bitch.

"No, I don't but I do think it's someone with knowledge and witchcraft abilities, dark magic," he frowned. He took her hands for a moment turning them over to rub the marks on her arms as a blatant reminder of Asteroth and what he'd done to her. He was still out there, running loose and causing havoc they were sure of it but still, no outward sign would bring him to the forefront.

Vicki knew how he hated dark magic and quite frankly, she was no fan of it herself. Her hand brushed Henry's shoulder when she put her arm across the back of the couch. Henry acted as if he didn't notice, however, he silently enjoyed it. Just the slightest of touch from Vicki was all it took for him to feel closer to her.

Vicki couldn't say later exactly what came over her but in the middle of Henry's sentence, she cut him off with a kiss.

When she pulled away, he said, "What was that for?" Even in the dim light, Vicki could see the look of confusion yet happiness on his face.

"I..I don't know, I'm sorry, I should go," Vicki stuttered. As she started to get up, his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't be sorry and don't go, please, sit," Henry said softly.

Vicki said down tentatively and noticed her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry.

"Henry, I don't think.." Henry cut her off, "that's right, don't think."

He pulled her closer, placed a hand over hers and put his other hand on her cheek. Tenderly, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek and leaned in. Vicki pulled away at first then stopped. Henry's soft, warm lips touched hers and at first, his kiss was passionate yet tender. Then, with a swipe of his tongue, Vicki finally opened up to him. Her hands flew to his face and she pulled toward him fervently. Henry heard her moan softly and knew she was finally, after all this time, relenting and giving in to him. He didn't want to push her too fast so he pulled away and looked into her eyes to make sure she was ready.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, his eyes pleading and loving.

"Ask again and I'll be gone," she said in a husky voice. That was all it took for Henry to stand up, put her hand in his and guide her to his room. He wanted this first time to be tender and romantic. This wasn't just a meal or a quick lay, this was Vicki, the woman he had fallen for and then let down. This was the one woman in all his lifetimes that had made him work for what he wanted and kept her walls up better than any fortress he'd been in before. Because he let her down and she was giving him another chance, he was going to make it up to her in more ways than one.

Pulling her to him again, he kissed her and let his hands run down her neck, her arms and then wrapped around her back while caressing her. Vicki placed her hands on his chest then worked them to his neck and back down to his back pulling him as close as possible. Henry continued to kiss Vicki on the lips then gently moved to her neck, nuzzling and kissing in all the right spots. The actions elicited groans from Vicki's parted lips and her head turned to let him gain better access to her most sensitive spots. His hands crawled under her shirt and Vicki hissed when the coolness from them contrasted with her warm skin. The sensation was erotic to say the least. Henry, very adept at what he did in the bedroom, slid her shirt up slowly and methodically. Vicki's hands worked their way into Henry's button down shirt and found his erect nipples quivering under her touch. Sighing, Vicki let Henry pull her shirt off and massage her breasts. He smiled.

"What?" she said in a breathy voice.

"Your bra, very sexy," he growled and thumbed her peaked nub. Vicki shuddered and arched into him. With one free hand, Henry unsnapped her bra and threw it over his shoulder. Once her full breasts were free of constraints, he couldn't wait to wrap his lips around her and taste every bit of her he could. Vicki's eyes rolled back and her head lolled under his ministrations. While his mouth tended to one breast, his free hand twirled and rubbed her neglected globe. Vicki wound her hands in Henry's soft curls and wondered to herself why she'd waited so long to give in. It was Vicki's turn to remove Henry's shirt and although she couldn't see well, her hands ran over his chest and abs enough to let her know he was firm and cut. His cool chest was so inviting she leaned in and encased his hardened nub with her warm, wet mouth. It was Henry's turn to loll his head back and moan. Vicki, feeling somewhat aggressive and frustrated after going so long without a man coupled with the sexual tension of working with Henry, slipped her hand down the front of Henry's jeans and felt his ever growing need threatening to burst through.

Henry's need over took the next few seconds and Vicki cried out when he unzipped her pants with vampire speed. The wetness between her legs was intoxicating to Henry. His soft artist's fingers found her sensitive spot and began to softly twirl and encircle it. Feeling it grow hard under his touch, he boldly pushed his fingers into her wet sheath. Vicki gasped, stilled and her walls tightened in pleasure. Quickly divesting her of any more clothing, Henry stepped back to look at her and his eyes bled black.

"Don't do that," Vicki turned away.

"Why?" he said softly, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Bet you say that to all the girls," Vicki tried to joke.

"No, only the one I know it applies to," Henry unzipped his jeans and threw them off. His black silk boxers followed suit and Vicki, being a red blooded woman who hadn't sex in quite some time, couldn't help but stare at his impressive manhood. It was fully erect, thick and neared his belly button, quite the specimen. The long months of foreplay she felt they were having had her beyond ready to burst.

"Wow, you're not so bad yourself," Vicki noted. Once they were fully nude, Henry sat on the bed and pulled Vicki to him.

Vicki's hands rested on his shoulders while Henry's arms were around her waist. He rolled his eyes up at her and asked, "Let me love you, Vicki."

Vicki thought to herself that tonight, after waiting so long, it was on like Donkey Kong…


	6. Chapter 6

Vicki's body was on fire, her nipples were hard and between her legs throbbed and twitched as Henry's lips covered every bare, sweet inch of her. She gasped when his mouth made contact with her engorged and quivering nub. His fingers slipped into her wet folds and pushed into her, stretching and stroking while lapping up her juices and twirling her.

Vicki arched and bucked, crying out and jumping each time he hit her just right Henry felt her sheath begin to tighten around his fingers and her juices flowed out freely. His eyes bled black, his desire for her was beyond description but he pushed back his beast to let her finish before he took her and ravished her. Vicki's breathing became shallow and rapid, sweat poured down the valley of her pulsing breasts and make small rivers onto her flat stomach. Henry growled and worked quickly to bring her multiple times. As they started, Vicki stilled at first and Henry felt each one, losing count at ten before she had massive one that wet them both and brought her off the bed. Vicki knew she'd never had anything like that happen in her entire life. Henry emerged from between her legs and while she shuddered and jerked with the after effects, he kissed his way back up her belly licking here and there and moaning. When he was directly over her, Vicki's mouth was parted slightly and she sighed, "That was unbelievable."

Henry leaned to her ear and whispered, "Yes, it was but we've only begun, my love." Vicki closed her eyes and could not begin to imagine having something better than that but she knew he meant what he said. Bending to her breasts again, she quivered underneath him and dug his nails into his arms. Lifting her legs, she pushed his hard rod toward her dripping opening but he held back. Vicki wiggled and tried again and this time, Henry picked her up as if she weighed nothing then flipped her over. Pulling her up on all fours, he held her hips and teased her tight opening.

Leaning in, he said, "Do you want me?" Vicki only nodded and mumbled, pushing back into him in response as well.

"Say it," he hissed. His eyes were onyx, he held himself just out of reach eliciting a slight squeal from Vicki.

"I..want..you.." she stuttered. Vicki's warm sheath was throbbing to be stretched out by that very thick and large steely rod he was keeping from her.

"How bad?" he teased.

Vicki growled, "Bad, hard, deep," she breathed out. With that, Henry entered her slowly at first then halfway in, he thrust as far as she would allow. Vicki grunted and pushed up and back then rolled down onto him. Henry's head fell back when they finally became one, the feeling was so warm and natural there w as no description to explain how he felt. Vicki began to thrust down onto him stroking his sensitive tip while hitting her sweet spot. Henry reached around and using her own juices, twirled her into another round of release. This time, however, when he felt her begin, he bent to her shoulder and bit her sending her warm, sweet nectar over his tongue and down his throat, filling him with her spicy orgasmic blood. Vicki screamed as he drank from her and her body was racked again with another round of mind blowing orgasms. Her hands squeezed the sheets and her breasts slapped against her while she slammed out her final few. Henry let go at just the right time and they finished simultaneously. Holding her with an arm wrapped around her stomach, he licked her wounds closed and pulled her to him to lie down together and rest.

Surprisingly, Vicki let him spoon her and stroke her hair. She even had her arm across the one he draped on her. They were still connected, united as one and Vicki was happy with that. It amazed her that he was still hard and filled her up so full.

"Was it worth waiting for?" Henry finally asked.

"I don't know, was it?" she asked and bit her lip. Henry couldn't see the broad smile and look of total and utter satisfaction painted on her face.

"Typical," Henry chuckled, "answer a question with a question."

Vicki turned slightly to face him, she wasn't quite ready to be separated, "Yes, it was worth it, many, many times over."

"Dawn is fast approaching, "he told her, "let's go clean up. You can stay with me for the day for a bit if you like," he offered. When he sat up to tell her this as he felt an urgency to get to get settled for the day but was filled with regret he could not be with her.

"Yes, that's a fantastic idea, I don't suppose your shower holds two?" Vicki called over her shoulder on the way to his bathroom. Of course, as she suspected, he truly did have a large bathroom. They got in and Henry offered to wash her hair. Never had she had her hair washed in such a manner, soft, tender and very sexy. Once soapy, she felt Henry's arms warp around her and pull her closer to him. She felt him already firm and hard again and again, her breathing became shallow and rapid. Turning to face him, she lifted a leg up to let him enter. Henry turned her back to the smoked shower glass and pulled her into his strong arms then speared her on his hardness. Vicki's head went back and she shuddered. With vampire speed, he began to pump again and when he was close, he bit her neck, that soft juncture just at her clavicle where the blood rushed so close to the surface. Vicki's nails dug in his back as she came again and again until she was so spent she thought she would pass out. When they were done, they kissed softly and passionately. Vicki knew she could never be with another man, vampire or not no one could match his ability nor share the connection they had. He whispered, "I love you" and she responded with "I know." Henry accepted this because quite frankly, her body just told him what her mouth and mind couldn't.

Soon, things would take a terrible turn…


	7. Morning After

Vicki slept a dreamless, happy sleep. When she awoke a little after noon, Henry was dead for the day and made leaving a little easier. She thought to herself, _perfect relationship for me, no strings in the morning, _then realized she didn't really mean that when it came to Henry but it was a nice security blanket for her. She stood over him and watched him for a bit before bending to kiss him on his cool lips and mumbling "good day sweet prince," with a wry smile. Standing and sighing, she knew she needed to get to the office and face Coreen for the day.

Upon arriving, Coreen shot a sideways glance at her and asked, "Late night?" as she continued to type on the computer.

"Yep," Vicki answered and headed to her office. Of course,within seconds, Coreen was bounding in there to plop down on the edge of the desk and begin to grill her.

"What did you and Henry do? Where did you go? Is that a hickey?" she pointed to her neck as she shot a barrage of question's Vicki's way in nearly one breath. Vicki's hand immediately flew to the spot on her neck Henry fed from the night before.

"Kidding," Coreen grinned with satisfaction, "but the mere fact you covered it right away tells me there was more to your stake out than just..staking out."

Vicki shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "Sometimes I rue the day I taught you anything."

Coreen waited and when Vicki offered nothing else she said, "Hellooo?? I asked a few simple questions?" Coreen was very animated, her hands in the air and her black coaled eyes wide.

"Helloo?? I answered," Vicki snorted.

"Not hardly," Coreen stood and crossed her arms.

"So, what gives?"

"I never stake out and tell," Vicki leaned over and whispered with a smile.

"Uh huh, well, I have something that might interest you," Coreen said as she flipped open a file.

"What?" Vicki perked up.

Coreen put a finger up, "Ah hah, I have something you want, you have something I want.." Vicki cut her off.

"Yes, your paycheck," Vicki tilted her head and smirked.

Coreen tapped her chin, looked upward and said, "True, true, but still.."

Vicki sighed, "Okay, okay, yes I spent the night at Henry's, yes I fed him, happy?"

Coreen giggled and said, "A little but even though I knew you're holding back because you.." Coreen paused and stared at her before finishing, "you look different, it's okay. I don't need all the horny details, just the knowledge that finally, FINALLY, you two hooked up! Sheesh, it's about time.. " Vicki's mouth fell open but Coreen seemed to be oblivious, "so, here's the file I found on some recent purchases but strangely, it's in a company name rather than an individual. I'm searching right now for the deed and corporation hoping that will give me more info."

Vicki held out her hand as Coreen plopped the folder into it. With a satisfied grin, Coreen spun on her black heels, her black taffeta skirt flying and happily clicked out of the office.

"Hmm..that girl," Vicki mumbled.

"I heard that," Coreen called over her shoulder.

Vicki opened the file and there before her were the purchases she'd mentioned to Mike earlier. A large exam table, medical items and something odd, a large electrical purchase with no itemization just that it was multiple items from one dealer.

"That will be helpful," Vicki dialed the number listed and asked for someone that could meet with her later. They agreed to see her thinking she was just another contractor's secretary. Vicki also noted the address the items were delivered too and looked it up.

"That's strange, a rural area. Well, not strange I guess considering the nature of what they are probably doing," Vicki said aloud.

"Is there someone here I can't see? Maybe having ghosts as well as vampires on your team?" Mike's voice said from her doorway.

"Har dee har har," Vicki clicked her tongue at him and shook her head.

"Actually, if you will come sit, I have made, well Coreen and I really, have made some headway on your case," Vicki pushed the folder to him when he sat in the chair across from her.

Mike poured over the information and listened intently as Vicki told him of their club adventure and meeting the man outside in the alley. She did not, however, tell him how the rest of her evening went although the mere thought of Henry made her hot core wet and tight. She tried to focus and told Mike how she'd found the address in a rural area.

"Now, here's the interesting part, you said the men go missing every three days? Tonight will be the third night, think she'll show?" Vicki asked.

"Possibly, why?"

"I thought we'd head out to another couple of clubs she hasn't made the rounds at yet and see if we can catch her," Vicki told him.

Mike's face lit up, "You and me? That's great!"

Vicki hated to see his crestfallen face when she said, "I was thinking Henry and I, no offense Mike but he is a bit younger and has the advantage of being a vampire, safety you know."

Mike pulled his jacket back, "I do have a gun," he said dryly and ignoring the age remark altogether.

"Aw..did I hurt the great Detective's feelings?" Vicki pouted.

"Whatever, I got to get back to work," Mike stood to leave and said, "thanks anyway."

Vicki sighed, "Come on Mike, I was kidding. Mike..Mike.." she called but he just waved a hand back at her and left anyway.

Coreen popped her head in asked, "What's his problem?" she thumbed toward the door.

Vicki waved her away, "Nothing, just me being me," she shook her head. Coreen shrugged, believed it and got back to work.

Vicki's mind wandered to her night with Henry and wondered what would happen now. Where do they go from here? Everything was changed, everything was different and she knew how she really felt but was she ready for that? Was she ready for commitment and being with someone again? The sex was worth anything but the emotional shit was so not for her, was it? Was Henry different? Would he continue to accept her weaknesses, watch her grow old and did she want to give up ever having children? She never thought of herself as a mother but then again, she'd taken for granted that she could whenever she was ready. Was she ready to never be able to do that, or watch herself grow old while Henry remained young, sexy and beautiful?

All of these thoughts flooded her mind to the point she was beginning to have a headache. Maybe last night was a huge mistake but only time would tell.

The question remained..what would their future hold if indeed they had one?


	8. Too Late

Henry's first breath of the evening brought him the faint scent of Vicki next to him. He inhaled deeply to permeate his senses with her delicious smell. He smiled when he thought of their lovemaking both in the bed and the shower. He shook his head when he thought of the moment he told her he loved her and she's only responded with "I know." He would accept that for now. Letting him love her was big, very big for her and he had to be happy with that alone right now.

After dressing for the evening, he noticed his answering machine was blinking. Pressing the button, he listened to a strange voice.

"Yes, I have some information for a Henry Fitzroy, writer. If this is him, be at Nightcrawlers by ten this evening," then silence and a click.

Henry tilted his head "Nightcrawlers," he said aloud. Grabbing his cell, he rang Vicki but it went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me, you know, the person you called, leave a message.." Henry told her where he was going and what time. Glancing at the clock unnecessarily as he pretty much had a built in one, he saw it was already eight thirty and decided to feed before going to the club. He hoped Vicki would get his message before ten.

Sadly, she wouldn't.

**

Vicki laid down to rest on her couch and when Coreen got ready to leave at five thirty, she covered her up, tip-toed out and locked the door behind her. She knew this was routine for her and thought nothing of it. Vicki slept through her cell phone ringing but heard the beep of having a message when she awoke at nine thirty.

After listening, she said, "Shit!" and ran to take a shower and change clothes. When she finished, it was already ten and hoped Henry would wait before entering the bar.

He didn't.

**

Henry entered Nightcrawlers at precisely ten p.m. Maura was across the room with her cronies, all but Thor that is. He was being punished for killing the captive. Maura used them for blood transfusions and because versions were so few and far between, she was doubly angry she lost another good one.

"Thor no longer gets rewards unless someone is watching, "Maura told the three men as she sipped her drink. The men all refrained from making faces but their stomachs churned with the thought of watching Thor defile some young woman. He was mean, rough and messy.

"Yes, my Queen," one of them obediently. If someone had not said this statement, they would all be punished. The other two nodded toward him in unspoken thanks.

"Now, I think our night walker just walked in," Maura smiled wickedly. They all looked toward the door and saw Henry walk through. Because they had searched him prior to coming here they recognized him immediately.

"That's him alright, now, how do you propose we get him?" the dark haired one she called Marcus asked.

"I have something special in mind," she pulled out a vile that glowed green.

'Which is what? They don't drink, remember?" Marcus pointed out.

"They don't drink anything but blood," Maura tipped the vial and drank.

"Won't that affect you?" Marcus asked with wide eyes.

Shaking her head as she licked her lips she replied,"No, but it will bring him down in about ten minutes so you must be ready. I will start the spell right after I have him drink from me."

"Won't he sense your magic?" Jax uttered. Jax was a small man but strong. He seemed slight but was one of those men you could never underestimate.

"No, I've put up a shield but I will be able to get him to drink," she told them.

The men looked at Marcus as if to say 'ask her'. Marcus cleared his throat and bravely said, "What if he won't?"

It seemed that time stood still for a moment and all eyes were on her, "That is not a possibility," she said firmly. The frozen second started again and the men breathed out a collective sigh o f relief that they weren't hurt by her anger and their questioning her ability.

Henry peered around the club of young partygoers but saw no one that matched the young man's description of a big busted juicy lipped woman. He knew, of course, that she could be here and he would not be able to tell. He ignored the bevy of hot young women that tried their best to get his attention. His mind was really only focused on one, Vicki. Glancing back to the door, he wondered where she was and what time she would be there.

She would be too late….


	9. Blinded

Vicki hailed a taxi and told him to put the pedal to the metal.

"Look lady, I'm hurrying, alright," the cabbie told her in his scruffy voice.

"Doesn't look like it to me, a blind man could drive better and faster," she snorted. True to what she believed, it pissed him off yet challenged him at the same time. By ten thirty, they were at the club.

Where the fuck was Henry?

**

Henry made his way across the club and back and just as he was about to leave, a woman appeared in front of him.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Hello," Henry started around her but she stopped him with a slight hand on his chest. When he looked at her with every intention of using his vampire power of persuasion to send her away, it was Vicki.

"Vicki? I..I didn't see you at first," Henry smiled.

The faux Vicki smiled back and pressed herself into him.

"Sorry I was late," she whispered.

"No worries, I think this is a bust though," he sighed. She took his hand and took him to a dark corner table. Holding her hand slightly, he kissed it and realized something was off but for the life of him, he didn't know what it was. His eyes were transfixed on hers but even they seemed off, however, Henry couldn't stop himself..

"Henry, look at me," she ordered. Henry stared at her and when she turned her neck, he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her.

"Bite me, please," she ordered in a breathy whisper. Henry seemed compelled to do as Vicki said and even though he was usually much more cautious in public, even in a loud, poorly lit club, he could not keep himself from biting down and drinking from her right there in that dark area. After just a few swallows, Henry pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth and said, "You're not Vicki."

The woman was not the woman he loved, it was the witch.

"No, I'm not but within a few minutes, you will be unconscious, nightwalker and you won't give a damn who I am."

At that point, her three men were on the other side of him preventing him from leaving.

"You won't make a scene, not here so just sit. Let my tainted blood flow through your veins, you are a fine specimen," she traced his jaw line with her painted nail.

"You're evil, dark magic, I can…" Henry's fangs retracted and his eyes went back to his beautiful blue as he began to hold his stomach, "what…what did you do to me?" he asked.

"Just gave you a little sedative, nothing more. I need you for my experiment."

"What? To chop me up and piece me together?"

"Oh, you've seen my work, nice. No, I think I want to play with you a bit, see just what those powers of regeneration can do. Seems all my other trials are failing," she mumbled and stared off into space as if she were looking at something else.

"He's out," Marcus said. Maura snapped back to reality.

"What? Already? Wow, that was fast," she shook her head. Standing, she made sure the spell was still in place and ordered them out with his body.

"Through the back, if I saw right, his mind was showing this woman I shifted into as his lover, I'm sure she's on her way."

"The vampire has a lover, will you be his new one before trying things on him?" Marcus grinned.

"Hmm..never had a vampire lover, but..I don't know. Wouldn't that be a little strange considering I'm using him to revive my old lover?" she asked as they hauled him outside.

"Depends on what part you're borrowing," Jax offered with a chuckle. They all got a sick laugh out of that one but Maura did think it might be fun, just once, to have a vampire at her service. She licked her lips as she thought of the many things she could do with and to him.

They threw the limp dead weight body of Henry in the back seat and sped away.

As Vicki walked into the club, she saw a black car with darkly tinted windows exiting the rear of the club.

"Suspicious much?" she uttered aloud. After entering, she searched and searched but couldn't seem to locate Henry. Knowing he was never late for anything, she began to ask around and it didn't take long for her to find out he was there just a few minutes earlier. The woman who shared the information seemed a little miffed.

"Yeah, some big busted woman took him in that corner," she pointed.

"Why?"

"Huh?" the girl asked and turned her head slightly. That explained why she wasn't under the influence, hearing issues.

"Why did she take him there?" Vicki asked a little louder and pointed.

"Hell if I know, he looked like he was hypnotized or somethin', all I know is they left in a hurry out the back door," she shrugged. Vicki offered her a quick thanks and moved to the table she pointed to.

When Vicki looked, she had to squint of course, she saw something wet. Putting her finger in it, she pulled it out into the light and saw that it was blood.

"Henry never feeds messy, nor in too many crowded clubs at table," Vicki said aloud. This woman must have some special power to make Henry feed, either that, or Vicki was going to kick his dead ass when she found him. Flipping her cell open, she dialed Mike and gave him the short version of what happened.

"I will come and get you, we'll head out to that house in the country,"Mike told her over the phone.

"Thanks," Vicki went outside the club to wait. She had at least two propositions and normally, that would have made her feel great for a woman in her late thirties but tonight, it offered no comfort.

With a tightness in her chest and a slight tear in her eye, she realized her vampire had vanished…


	10. More Than Luck

When they arrived at their location, the men were thrilled the very strong vampire was still out.

"He's going to be fucking pissed when he wakes up," Marcus said when the unloaded him.

"Well, fucking may be one thing he's doing," Maura teased. They all glanced at each other and smiled. They knew their Queen all too well. She loved her men but most of all, she loved the man who'd died. Her sickness was taking over, however, and that was disturbing them. All of the things she attempted failed. Their King, Dryden, had been dead for a month now. She was attempting to piece together other dead men and use the blood of virginal women in a ritual to bring him back. She failed each time and each time she was more crushed. His body was in suspended animation in a tank tucked away in a dark basement. Marcus, who secretly loved Maura, knew she would never succeed but her pain overtook her sense of reason and stability and he kept quiet for now.

"What shall we do with him? He must be tucked away from the sun when he sleeps," Marcus reminded her.

"Yes, yes, but let's put him in a cage for holding for now, he can't break through metal. Even vampires have their limits," Maura told them with the wave of a hand. She told them she would be in her chambers and to get her when he came around.

"Yes, my Queen," they all bowed. When they finished placing Henry downstairs, Marcus stood looking at the crumpled man for a moment.

"Wonder what's it like, to never be in the sun, never have children, outlive your.." he stopped at the last sentence and finished with, "well, we can ask him questions later."

Marcus shot a look at the blue tinged tank that held Dryden. Dryden had been his best friend. They'd all lived a wonderful life, travelling and enjoying their abilities largely unnoticed. Maura was deeply in love with him and upon his sudden death, she was totally lost and drifted closer to insanity. She insisted on preserving him until she could perfect the formula for reanimation on others before trying it on him. Marcus had done his best to deter her but it did no good, she shooed him away every time he tried to reason with her. Now, she knew for sure that this vampire held the key, or so she thought.

Marcus ran his hand along the tank and ordered the two men to leave him. Once they were gone, he talked to Dryden.

"I'm so sorry, I know you must want to move on, what can I do? How can I convince her you will never return?"

Marcus was jerked away from his conversation with, "Unplug him, he will die and move on."

He whirled to see that Henry had awakened, "So, you are okay. I'll go notify the Queen."

Henry's hands wrapped around the bars so tightly his knuckles lost all color and appeared transparent, "You will let me out of here," he tried his vampire persuasion.

Marcus stood definitely, "That will not work here. This place," he held his hands up, "is bespelled. No one can see it and no magic but hers works here."

"I'm not magic, I'm vampire," Henry was sweating and angry.

"Yes, yes, we know. That's why you are here, to study you and to learn from you," Marcus told him.

Henry growled and shook at the bars which were strong and unmoving.

"Now, let me get her and she will explain or do.." Marcus sighed, "whatever it is she wants to do."

Henry didn't like that last line, it sounded a little too ominous. He hoped his Vicki would find it before it was too late.

But would she be able to?

**

As soon as Mike arrived, Vicki jumped in and told Mike to put a rush on it.

"Vicki, could I get a thanks maybe?"

"Thanks… better? Now can we go?" she said hurriedly.

"Ever the sweet grateful Vicki," Mike sighed. He put his light on his roof without siren and headed out of the city. Once out of town, he no longer needed the light and turned it off.

"You think it's that obvious and that's where they are?" Mike asked while they hunted the address.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Seems to me nothing is that easy or that obvious," Mike told her.

"Really. Like, that address matching the one in my investigation?" Vicki pointed. Even with her bad vision, she could see the numbers clearly marked on the mailbox.

Mike shook his head, he hated it when she was right. They turned into the long driveway that would take them to the large older looking farmhouse. It was white, two-story and quite unassuming.

"You sure this is the place?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I am, now let's see what we can find," Vicki nearly jumped out of the car as it was rolling.

"Damn her!" Mike muttered as he rushed to put his car in park and undo his seatbelt. Vicki debated on whether to knock on the door or just peep inside to see what she could see. The former seemed better since her vision was a hindrance, especially at night. She had to find Henry! She had given all of herself to him just last night, they couldn't lose that. That thought not only upset her but pissed her off. When she finally broke down and opened her heart, here they were hoping to save him from imminent death.

As she was thinking, "just my luck" she realized she would need more than luck…


	11. Feelings

While Vicki was peering in the windows, Mike was scouring the outer area to see if he could locate tire tracks or anything else that might indicate someone was here.

"Vicki," Mike whispered as he approached her.

"What?" she answered in a muffled tone as her face was pressed as far as her nose would allow.

"See anything?"

"Not a damn thing!" she told him in a huff.

"I don't see tire tracks either, want to try knocking?" Mike offered.

Vicki thought about what Henry said, "Mike, Henry said that this witch could make you not see what was real. What if they really are in there and we can't see them?"

Mike made a face, "Aw come on Vic, I can put my hand on the house. I can smell the wood, it's here."

"IT'S here," Vicki gestured, "but what if she is hiding the people? That's what she was doing in the clubs, remember? I told you that's how she got people out."

"Well, that's pretty powerful shit if you ask me. What are supposed to do then?"

"Hell if I know but I do know someone that will know," Vicki said.

"Who?"

"Henry wouldn't like it," Vicki told him with a shrug, "she uses dark magic." Vicki was referring to Sinead but didn't want to reveal that to Mike. Mike sighed loudly and Vicki shot him a 'what' look.

"I know someone," Mike toed the ground, hands buried in his pocket and a sheepish look on his face. Vicki crossed her arms and took a stance.

"You," she pointed, "know someone that does magic? Been holdin' out on me Celluci?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Vicki come on! Like you haven't done the same," he reminded her on the way back to the car.

"True, but you never believe me," Vicki told him firmly.

Mike couldn't argue with that. They drove back to town and Vicki looked behind her until she couldn't see the house anymore. She knew Henry was in there, she could feel it.

**

Henry was pacing his tiny cell that kept him a prisoner. Suddenly, he felt her.

"Vicki.." he whispered, then yelled, " Vicki! I'm here, Vicki!!! I'm here!"

Jax came downstairs and told Henry to stop yelling, "It will do no good. The house is protected, didn't Marcus tell you?"

Henry was at the bars in a flash making Jax jump back," Yes, but I can sense her near. She…" Henry ducked his head, "she must feel me too."

"How sweet, young love, or is it old love? How old are you?"

"Go to hell," Henry spat out and vamped for effect. Jax, although tough and used to seeing pretty much anything, was a little more frightened than he would have liked and ran back upstairs. Henry howled and shook the bars. As Jax ran back up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him, the painful sound in Henry's voice cut through him like a knife. Henry felt the pains of hunger beginning to gnaw at him. He wondered how long he would be held prisoner and hoped Vicki could find him before it was too late.

"Vicki.." Henry whispered as he slumped back to the floor. His sensitive hearing heard a heartbeat approaching, unfamiliar but strong. Jumping up again, he also sensed it was her, the witch that performed dark magic. When she came through the doorway, Henry did indeed see the true woman who was hiding behind her magic. She was just as big busted as the young man described. Because he fed from her, he felt her inside of him and some strange part of him wanted more. Was it just the hunger? Either way, he thought he might use her intrigue with him to his advantage.

"Getting hungry nightwalker?" she scraped her nails along the bars making a ticking noise.

"Maybe," Henry replied, fully in control, "are you offering?" Henry was smooth, sexy and did his best to push his beast back.

"Maybe," she replied.

"What do you want with me?" Henry asked and stood close to the bars.

"Marcus said he told you," she stood directly in front of him but just out of his reach. He let his eyes travel over her face, she was very beautiful, her full breasts rose and fell with each breath and her neck was exposed. He licked his lips in anticipation of piercing that neck if she got close enough but not out of hunger, out of anger and trying to escape. The question remained, how to get her close to him?

"He did but I don't quite understand, you must know that your lover has moved on," Henry tried to reason with her, calmly yet firmly.

Maura stared him down, "His spirit is still here, I can feel him, he has not left me. He said he would never leave me. I just need the right combination of tissue and magic and then, he will live again."

She was certifiable, that much was certain but Henry was at a loss as to how to get out without having sex with her, which was what he feared she wanted or without him being forceful, however, his persuasion would not work on her because she was bespelled and so was the house.

"Let me out and I will see what I can do, this doesn't have to end badly," Henry offered.

She hissed, "It will end how and when I say," her eyes flashed with anger.

"I didn't mean to upset you, m'lady," Henry attempted damage control.

She stepped forward, "You are such lovely specimen though."

"Thank you," he flashed her his sexy smile.

Things might work out better than he planned but then again, maybe not…


	12. Lola

Mike drove Vicki to his 'friends' house. The house was rather odd, very ordinary but odd nonetheless.

"Where the hell are we?"

Mike put the car in park and turned to look at Vicki, "Remember the weird voodoo case we had or you had, or..someone had," Mike waved his hand away in a 'whatever' gesture, Vicki nodded and he continued, "well, I met this woman during that time frame and she was, how shall I put it, helpful in some areas. And," Mike looked around as though another might be listening, "we use her sometimes for cases, you cannot tell a soul Vicki, I'm not kidding."

Vicki's mouth fell open, "Hold up," she put her hands up and smiled broadly, "Are you telling me that tight-assed Crowley allows the upstanding Toronto 'take no bullshit or weird shit' police department use a psychic? That's fucking hilarious!" Vicki held her stomach she laughed so hard.

"See, that's why I never told you," Mike sighed and threw up his hands.

"No, no, I believe you, it's just," Vicki wiped tears from her eyes and calmed down, "I just never thought you'd crossover to the dark side Mike," Vicki patted his leg and exited the vehicle.

"Let me do the talking," Mike ordered. He knocked on her door and Vicki twitched her nose when she smelled the pungent smell of incense emanating from under the door. The sign said, 'Ms. Lola,' Vicki noted.

"That's original," Vicki snorted.

"Vic, I mean it.." Mike was cut off when the door opened and a small, mid fifties woman opened the door. She looked like any grandmother really. No scarves, beads, strange clothing or bangles.

"I see you have a friend, Michael, come, sit," she ordered. They entered a tidy living room, almost airy and welcoming as well as, Vicki searched for a word, normal, that was the only word that came to her. This was the most normal psychic's house she'd ever been to. Because it seemed so normal, Vicki was somewhat skeptic. That, of course, made no sense to her. Normal was normal, weird was weird and Vicki had seen both and seen enough to know they usually intertwine at times. Shaking off her insecurities, she sat on the couch next to Mike. Vicki took note of the décor. There were many pictures of different children, adults and even animals. Celtic crosses adorned her house in many different styles, shapes and colors.

"I see you're somewhat skeptical which is interesting considering the company you keep," Ms. Lola said in a sweet but somewhat condescending tone.

"Sorry, it's just in my experience, I find that many of your type seem to like to scam others," Vicki replied in the same tone.

"Touché," she nodded her head toward Vicki and added, "however, I assure you, that is not how I behave. I have a God given talent, I intend on using it to help people in a positive way as long as He allows. Michael, why are you here today?"

Mike explained the situation to her. He knew she would keep things to herself because not only was she discreet, she was also legally employed by the police department meaning everything she knew was totally confidential.

"I see," she sat back, hands folded in lap and legs crossed slightly at the ankles.

"Let me ponder this," she said as she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. For several minutes, it appeared she was not breathing. Then, her eyes flew open wide and she stared at Vicki before speaking.

"You," she pointed, "have a connection to the being held in the house, do you not?"

Vicki was unsure how to answer the 'being' issue but nodded yes anyway.

"Therefore, it will take your ability to be unaffected by the spell and your," Ms. Lola seemed puzzled by the next word before settling on, "well, love for him to get you through."

Mike raised an eyebrow and looked over at Vicki who gave him a sharp nudge in the side.

"Love will break through, is that what you are saying cuz I'm tellin' ya, that thing sure looked stronger than that to me," Vicki smirked.

"Yes, it will but you will have to have faith. Go back, find a way in and you will see what is really there," Ms. Lola stood as though she were through.

"That's it?" Mike asked and followed her to the front door.

Ms. Lola turned, "No, Michael, it will take you and your earthly weapons, whatever you want to call them, to help her as well. And," she told them both, "be careful. Once you see, things are not what they seem. Watch with open eyes and an open heart, know that the mind sometimes fools the eyes."

She handed Mike something and bid them goodnight. As they got back in the car, Vicki stared ahead and said nothing then said, "What the fuck did that mean?"

Mike opened his hand and toyed with the object she gave him, a small cross on a ribbon, "Here, you take this," he said and folded it into her palm. The ribbon was long enough to put around her neck and  
Vicki figured that was safer than holding it or putting it in her pocket.

She shrugged a thanks and mulled over what the woman said, "I hope she's right."

Mike pulled away and said, "You're in love with him huh? Does he know?"

Vicki shot him a look, "I never said that, she assumed that."

"Uh huh, she's pretty dead on," Mike told Vicki then added, "It's okay if you are Vic, we do need to save the being as she put it," he said as he tried to lighten the mood by referring to Henry as 'the being'. Vicki didn't hear him because deep inside in that small part of her she kept hidden and pushed down so well, she knew the woman was right.

She did love Henry and the thought of losing him was just too much..


	13. Thoughts & Conversations

On the ride away from the psychic's house, Vicki noted that the night was getting later.

"We need to hurry Mike,"she told him.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Look," Mike paused and sighed, "I know you think I hate him, I don't hate him," he was quiet before he continued, "I'm somewhat disturbed by his nature, I'll admit that. He is dangerous, Vicki. I worry."

Vicki could tell Mike was being honest, he was speaking from his heart but she knew Henry would never hurt her, would he? What about Mendoza? Henry nearly killed Mike with his ravenous hunger after being starved, could Vicki say with certainty he would never do that to her? No, she couldn't but she also knew that was an isolated and rare incident. Part of loving someone was accepting their faults or whatever you wanted to call them along with the things you love about him. Vicki admitted only to herself that part of her attraction to Henry was his beastly side and the dark nature behind it. Was that normal? Was it right? Again, she didn't know and didn't care. Right now, they had to rescue him.

"Mike, I know you worry, I appreciate that but I'm a big girl and truly, I think part of your problem might be a smidge of jealousy," when he started to protest, Vicki put her hand up, "let me finish. I understand completely, but again, I can handle myself. Besides, he will stay young, I won't so we will never have a happily ever after."

"Don't you want a family? At least just one kid? All you have is your mom, Vicki. You don't want to be a lonely old lady do you, no one to take care of.." he froze, the 'take care of you' was too close to her impending blindness.

"You mean take care of me when I'm blind? Why would I risk passing this on to an innocent child or for that matter, have a child knowing full well I'll be crippled one day? How fair is that just so I can fulfill some fantasy of normalcy?"

Mike could hear the pain in her voice and felt bad for bringing things up, "Vic, that's not what I meant and you know it. Besides, there is no guarantee you would pass it on and many people, disable, abled, whatever, have children. I think you sell yourself short, never thought of you as one to pity yourself either," Mike snorted.

Vicki's nostrils flared and her eyes flamed with anger, "You think I'm pitying myself? Shows what you know."

"You never answered my question, you skirted it with excuses," Mike added undeterred.

"What?"

"Do you ever want a child, children, whatever?"

Vicki thought hard. Did she want to be a mother? Would she be a good mother? Secretly, she did want children. She always wanted children and at one point, she thought Mike was the one.

"Maybe, so what? It doesn't matter now," she said softly.

"It does matter, you matter and what you want from life matters, Henry can't give you a child," Mike reminded her.

"What if Henry was human and he was sterile? That's a reason for not being with him? Little discriminatory dontcha think," Vicki snorted.

"You know what I mean, but," Mike let out a long breath, "if he makes you happy, that's all that matters."

Vicki blinked, she was stunned by his positive reaction to her feelings for Henry. Her heart tightened when she thought of never seeing him again and she swallowed a lump to keep the tears at bay.

"Thanks," she mumbled. For now, the most impending situation was getting to Henry.

Would she be able to see what was unseen as the psychic said?

**

Henry watched Maura, licked his lips again and growled low in his throat.

"You're hungry aren't you," she stated rather than asked.

Henry shrugged, "Somewhat but I'm fine."

Maura moved closer to his cage, "I can give you a taste, but nothing more," she offered her wrist through the bars. Henry's eyes bled black. He truly was hungry and knew he needed strength to fight at some point. He didn't want to feed from her but what choice did he have? Taking her wrist, he traced the fine blue veins underneath her skin. His acute vision saw the blood rushing below the surface and it glowed. His mouth began to salivate and it took all the effort he possessed not to rip into her arm in a feral manner. Licking her wrist elicited shudders from Maura followed by slight moans. He pulled her a little closer and licked again, rolling his eyes up to see her face. Her eyes were rolled back and closed, her lips parted and her tongue flicked out to lick her dry lips. He could hear her heart pick up and flutter with anticipation. His fangs descended and with a pop, he pierced her wrist. He felt if he gained her trust, he could worm his way out without attacking anyone. As he pulled her rich, warm blood into his mouth, he drank and gulped it down. Although he didn't want to make it pleasurable for her, he did so as to make her think he was on her side.

Moaning, she leaned into the bars and jerked, biting her lip and sighing as Henry continued to drink. His cheeks flushed as the blood filled his cool veins. After a bit, he laved her wounds closed and kissed her wrist. Hearing her heart flutter again, he knew he'd satisfied her and smiled wickedly.

Maura opened her eyes, "That was amazing," she whispered and wiped her brow.

"Oh, that is but a taste," he growled and flashed his fangs.

Things might work to his advantage but then again, things could go to hell in a hand basket quickly.

Which one would it be?


	14. Naughty Thoughts

Vicki contemplated all the things Mike said as Mike was mulling over what he said as well. The rest of the rid was spent in silence, an uncomfortable one at that but there was nothing left to say between the two of them that would have helped their current situation.

"Mike, we've only got three hours until daylight," Vicki finally broke the deafening silence, "what if we don't make it?"

"We will make it," he told her firmly. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived back at the place they started. Vicki stepped out, shut the door, put her hand on her hips and sighed. Mike sidled up beside her and glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm wondering how I'm supposed to see this thing," Vicki said. The mere fact that sight was involved in this ordeal was comical to her.

"Here," Mike dropped something in her hand. Pulling it close to her face, she saw it was some sort of powder.

"Mike, I don't think starting a drug habit is a good idea right now," she said sarcastically.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Lola said it would help you see better," he chewed his bottom lip then continued, "it's some kind of healing herb or some shit like that."

Vicki gave him a sideways look and said, "Uh huh. And what is in this healing herb? I'm not sure I want to take some weird shit," she shoved it into his chest and started off toward the house. Mike barely caught and huffed after her.

"Vicki! Come on, it can't hurt can it?"

"Can't it?" she dug her feet into the slight incline and went around the back of the house, "You take it then."

"I don't need it, I don't need to find him, you do," he shoved it back in her direction. She was slightly winded from climbing the hill and Mike could see the rise and fall of her breast under the moonlight. A light stream of sweat was beading up and running between them into the covered depths that he knew so well. His pants swelled with an urge to fill a need he longed to have once more. His mind wandered to their days as lovers.

_Vicki was still sweaty from her run and needed to shower before going to work. Mike was lounging in nothing but his boxers when she bounded in. Her tight tank let him see her hardened nipples through her sports bra and his boxers too became tight._

"_Back already?" he asked her while ogling her tight body. She had curves and hard lines but it was just the right mixture. Her stomach was flat and firm, her ass was round and tight and her breasts were perky, just the way he liked them._

"_Yep, gotta shower and go in to work," she started past him but he'd grabbed her around the waist before she could pass by. She giggled and slapped at him._

"_Mike, I don't have.." he covered her mouth with a hot, probing kiss. She felt his steely erection twitch against her ass and she moaned, her hot core starting to drip with desire too. Mike's hands moved upwards to cup her breasts and thumb her already peaked nubs. She arched toward him, turned her head and sighed and shuddered. His hands quickly divested her of the thin tank and was shocked to learn she was not wearing a sports bra. Greedily he began to suck and lave her firm globes, massaging and twirling them in his hands and mouth. His other hand slipped between her legs and inserted a few thick fingers into her tight sheath. She pulled away and took his hand as she drug him to his bed. He'd kicked his boxers off on the way and his impressive manhood was straining and begging for release. Vicki shimmied out of her running shorts and Mike sighed, she wasn't wearing panties either. What a lucky man he was. Vicki's adrenaline was still rushing from the run and quickly, she took control. _

_Mike had closed his eyes when she pushed him on the bed and smiled, sighed and shuddered simultaneously when she mounted him hardness. Sliding her wet sex over his hard member, she engulfed him and began to ride him mercilessly. She ground into him hitting her sensitive nub with each stroke. His hands cupped her breasts and thumbed her peaked and pebbled nubs. She groaned and got wetter with each thrust. He hit her womb over and over and when he felt her close, he'd pulled her closer and took her in his warm mouth. The electric shocks he sent to her sensitive spot sent Vicki over many times. As she released, she pulled him into her further and further. She'd hugged him with her sheath and began to milk him of his male juices. When he finally let go, his hot seed shot into her and he grunted, arched and held her close until he was done. When they'd finished, she'd lain on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He'd stroked her now sweaty back and cupped her ass cheeks while his manhood twitched inside of her. She'd jerked a couple of times and finally, she'd whispered a quiet, "I love you" before unsheathing herself then walked away without looking back as she took a shower. _

Mike was lost in lusty land and came back to reality when Vicki snapped her fingers in his face and said, "Hey! What are you thinking about?"

Mike had a very painful erection and for once was very grateful Vicki couldn't see well in the dark.

"Nothing," he lied, "Come on, just take it wouldja?"

"I already did while you were out or whatever," she waved the empty pack in front of her.

"You did? Is it working?"

Vicki glanced down then back up and said, "Well, if it is, then you were having very naught thoughts," she grinned.

Mike's face turned red and he groaned, "Let's go…"


	15. Finding Henry

Henry watched as Maura paced and thought about asking her to feed again just to either weaken her or gain her trust. Maura, however, was much smarter than Henry gave her credit because soon, he began to feel weak again.

She smiled as she watched the knowledge he'd once again been drugged creep into his mind.

"You.." he managed to get out before he slumped down the bars.

"So easy this time," she clucked and snapped her fingers. Like little robots, Marcus and Jax entered the room and opened the cell.

"Let's see what he can do," she said. They took Henry to an adjoining table that had been placed across from the holding tank. It glowed blue still, the water or gel suspending her lover's body as if it were floating. She caressed the tank and kissed it lightly.

"Soon, we shall be together again soon," she whispered. Marcus' eyes watched her but she didn't notice. Jax did notice and shook his head.

"She will never love you," Jax whispered hoarsely.

"You never know," Marcus sighed. He felt if she could let Dryden go her heart would let Marcus in.

"Give me the knife," she ordered.

"What are you going to do to him?"Jax asked.

As Marcus handed her the knife, she smiled and said, "You'll see."

**

Vicki headed around back and stared into the night. For now, she could actually see. It was surreal, bizarre and somewhat sad. She knew it would eventually wear off but decided to enjoy it for the time being.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Mike whispered as he tried to walk with a stiff rod in his pants. He shifted, it hurt but he couldn't do anything about it until later when he was alone.

"I don't know, I'll know when.." she froze.

"What?"

"I feel," she tilted her head, "I feel Henry. He's in distress but…" she paused and tilted her head the other way, "he's not awake. He's not able to defend himself Mike. We have to hurry."

Mike drew his gun and followed her to the door that led into the house. She opened it slightly and peered in, she saw nothing but her feelings were stronger.

"Quietly," she told him.

He grabbed her arm, "Let me go first."

She shook his arm off, "No, I will." She crept into the house and found they were in the kitchen area. Off the kitchen, there was door that she knew must lead to a basement, these old houses were all the same.

She pointed and motioned for him to follow. Downstairs, Maura continued her experiment. He drew the knife along his face and a gash opened up instantaneously.

Jax held his breath while Marcus gasped.

"Watch," she furrowed her brow and both men watched in amazement as the gash slowly sealed itself and was gone. There was no trace of where she'd drawn the knife across his cheek.

"You see boys," she cleaned the knife with a rag, "his healing ability will surely bring my Dryden back to me."

"How? Everything else has failed Maura. Every spell, man that you've used, everything has failed. How is this nightwalker different? Won't this turn Dryden as well?"

Maura shrugged, "Sex and love with a vampire is a beautiful thing, and it's hot and erotic."

Marcus ground his teeth, "I thought you wanted children."

Maura's eyes caught the expression on his face and knew it was more than concern. She made her way around the table Henry was lying on and was within inches of Marcus.

"Marcus, why the sudden concern for what I want, for my life?" she asked.

Marcus felt his mouth grow dry and his lust for her flowed through his veins, his love for her made his heart and other body parts swell.

Jax offered, "Tell her."

Maura swung around to look at Jax, "Tell me what?" she swung back to Marcus who was pale and sweating.

"It doesn't matter," he turned away from the woman he loved. She put her hand on his cheek and turned him back to face her.

"Yes it does, what is it?"

"He loves you, he's always loved you but hid his feelings out of respect for his best friend," Jax finally sighed out. Marcus gave him a look that said, "I'm going to kill you" but Jax was sick of the games. He was sick of pretending that something, anything, was going to bring Dryden back.

"Is this true?" Maura asked softly and took another step toward Marcus. Marcus swallowed hard and nodded yes.

"Why have you not told me?" she asked even more softly.

"I.." Marcus stammered, "I..knew you didn't feel that way about me. I didn't want to betray Dryden."

Maura had much to think about.

"Put the vampire back in his cell," she ordered, "I'm going to my room."

Suddenly, Maura felt a presence in the house. The men locked the cell door and took the stairs first to see who might be invading their privacy but found nothing. Vicki and Mike had snuck in while the three of them were talking and somehow went unnoticed. They watched form a dark corner as they three went bounding up the stairs and waited until the heard the door shut before Vicki ran to Henry's cell. He lay unmoving on the cold floor.

"Oh, my poor Henry," she said out loud.

"Wonder what the hell she did to him?" Mike looked at Henry lying on the floor seeming so vulnerable and weak.

"I'm not sure, can you pick this lock Mike?" Vicki asked.

Mike fished around and found a pen, a small pocket knife and handed his gun to her while he did his best to free Henry. Vicki was antsy and was afraid that witch and her two goons would be back. She hoped that Maura was stunned to hear the one of them loved her and would stay away.

Mike wiped sweat from his brow and finally, they both heard a slight click and felt the door release.

Vicki thanked him and said, "Impressive, if the cop thing fails, you'd make a great thief."

"Gee thanks," Mike shook his head and retrieved his gun. He kept an eye on the stairs because he felt when magic was involved, shit could happen in an instant.

He couldn't have been more right..


	16. Captured

Vicki moved to Henry's limp body, fell to the floor and cradled his head in her lap. One hand ran through his hair while the other cupped his cheek and her thumb ran over the spot where Maura had sliced him open.

"Henry, wake up," she whispered. He moaned and stirred a little but didn't wake up. Mike fidgeted nervously and debated on whether to just scoop him up or wait it out to see if he woke up.

"Vicki," Mike looked upward, "I think they are coming back, we need to go."

"He's still out, Mike," Vicki growled. Mike wrinkled his nose and bent to pick him up.

"Damn, he's heavy for a skinny guy," Mike said as he hoisted the vampire over his shoulder and grunted under the added weight, then looked at Vicki and with a sly grin said, "like dead weight."

Vicki pushed past him, shook her head and squinted, "We'll have to go back up the stairs."

"Yeah right! We can't go back up the stairs," Mike scoffed.

"What do you suggest?" Vicki hissed.

"Hell if I know but we can't go back up there, besides, they are coming back here."

Vicki knew he was right but wasn't sure what to do. She had to get them out, save Henry and hopefully do it without anyone dying.

They crept quietly up the stairs and heard them, "Someone is here, I can feel it," they heard Maura say. The voices seemed to be in a tunnel as if they were far away. Just as they rounded the top of the stairs, Vicki saw someone standing in front of them.

"Got 'em!" the figure bellowed.

"Shit," Mike muttered and readjusted Henry.

In a flash, Maura and Marcus joined Jax at the top of the stairs, "Well, well, look what we have here."

Vicki pushed Mike backward down the stairs as she backed away from the group, "Look, just let us go and we'll leave you alone."

Maura threw her head back and laughed, "Seriously? I don't think so."

Soon, Vicki, Mike and Henry were back in the basement and now thoroughly trapped.

"Marcus, put them all in the cell together. It's only a couple of hours until sunrise; we wouldn't want the vampire to go up in smoke now would we?" Maura eyed Vicki then left in a huff.

Vicki kept her body between the two men and Mike and Henry. She looked like a Chihuahua protecting her master against a pit bull but this would be one small dog no man would want to tangle with. Marcus was cautious as he pushed them into the cell. Vick slapped his hand away and told him to leave her the fuck alone.

"She's got a little fire in her eh?" Jax observed.

"Back off," Mike growled. Henry moved his head so slightly no one noticed until Jax tried once again to grab Vicki. In a flash, Jax was against the bars with Henry's hand at his throat. Jax clawed to no avail trying to remove the vise like grip Henry possessed. Marcus shoved as hard as he could and Henry, in his weakened state, was forced to let go. As Henry stumbled back, Vicki caught him and Mike stepped forward. Marcus stood firm and warned Mike to stay where he was.

"The sun will rise soon, you'd be wise to keep the vampire down, away from the slight amount of light that will travel into the cell," Marcus told them. Vicki set her mouth in a firm line and led Henry to the back corner.

"Henry, are you okay? What the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't have done that, you're too weak," Vicki guided him to the bench and forced him to lie down.

"I had to get him away from you," Henry said, "he was going to hurt you."

Vicki looked at Henry and searched his face. She stared at him intently and for the first time, she saw how he truly cared for her. He wasn't trying to be some macho prince or royal pain in the ass, he just wanted to take care of her because he loved her. She saw he didn't think of her as weak, he thought of himself as her protector-just because he loved her.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb and bent to his lips, kissing them softly then parted them with her tongue and kissing him passionately. Both of them groaned softly and Vicki felt herself become wet with desire while Henry's painful erection threatened to tear through his jeans. They'd only made love the one night but what a night it was and Vicki couldn't wait to have a repeat performance.

"Aw come on, get a room," Mike sighed.

"We've got a room, just not a private one," Vicki teased as she pulled away from Henry but not before giving him a few soft pecks on his warm lips.

"Henry," Vicki said softly as she rolled up her sleeve, "you need to feed," she told him and offered her wrist. Henry's eyes bled black and his fangs instinctively descended. Mike turned away. He couldn't watch but not because it angered it, it excited him in some strange way. He shifted and tried to ignore them, hoping against all hope his erection would dissipate soon on its own.

Vicki's mouth went slack and she groaned, Henry gulped her warm blood and gave her the release she needed. Vicki's body was warm and cold at the same time. The sexual sensations that shuddered within her seemed to go on forever but in reality, they lasted only a few seconds. After closing her wounds, Henry sat up and pulled her to him for another kiss. She tasted the coppery taste of her own blood and wondered if she should tell him how very turned on she was right now.

Vicki didn't need to tell Henry, he sensed her desire and couldn't wait to ravish her again.

The question remained, would he ever get that chance??


	17. Sorting Things Out

Vicki held Henry close and shuddered as he took his last breath of the day. She was tired and ready to get the hell out but was more worried about Henry's life than her own fatigue and hunger. Mike paced like a caged lion, ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly.

Stopping beside Vicki, he bent to her and said, "Vicki, we have to get the hell out of here before they do whatever it is they are going to do."

Vicki blinked, adjusted the large blanket that lay over Henry to protect him from any sliver of light that might hit Henry while he was dead for the day and said, "There is no fucking way I'm leaving him, Mike. If you want to leave, knock yourself out, bust out of here but I am not leaving him."

When Vicki finished her speech, Mike noticed the ever tough and stable Victory Nelson had eyes that gleamed with unshed tears. He knew Vicki was private and held her emotions close so to see her like this was rather shocking to him.

"I…I'm sorry Vic," Mike stood up and shuffled his feet. He knew he needed to get them out but until the sun set, there would be nothing he could do. It wouldn't be safe to take Henry out in the daylight. His fear, however, was that the crazy woman would do something to Henry and for that matter Vicki and he before the sun set.

In a few hours, Mike would discover exactly what she'd planned.

**

Maura fell into her bed and began to cry. She hated what she'd become but she felt so empty when Dryden died that a part of her died too. Marcus stood outside her bedroom door and listened to her sobs. His heart ached. He wanted to go to her but should he? He knew that deep down, she wasn't a bad person, she was distraught, angry and sad. That did not excuse what she'd done the young men but still…Marcus sighed. He lightly tapped on the door and heard a soft 'come in'.

"I wanted to check on you before I got some sleep," Marcus told her softly. Maura was lying on her bed on her side, curled up and sniffling. Marcus sat gently on the bed and put his hand on her leg.

"Maura," he started but she stopped him.

"Stop it Marcus, I'm horrible," she sniffed again.

"No, you're not, you're in pain but this obsession with trying to revive Dryden.." Maura turned and sat up.

"It's not an obsession, it's a reality that I will make come true!" she shouted.

Marcus stood abruptly, clenched his fists and flared his nostrils, "Did you not hear what was said to you?"

Maura blinked then averted her eyes away from him, she felt terribly guilty about forgetting or rather trying to forget what she knew to be true.

"Yes, I heard," she replied. She reached out to touch Marcus on the arm but he jerked away as though she were on fire.

With his back to her, he said, "You need to sleep, it's been a long night. We must rest for tonight."

Maura watched silently as he walked away and shut her door quietly. Her eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep and crying, her body ached and her heart felt as though it was so broken it could never be repaired.

Flopping into bed, she hoped sleep would take away the pain if only for a while. Marcus shut his door and threw himself on his bed too. His eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her, tell her everything would be okay and then live happily ever after. Sadly, that would be just a dream unless things changed dramatically.

**

Mike continued to pace but stopped when he noticed Vicki curled up next to Henry sleeping peacefully. He smiled then the smile faded slowly. That was his dream, to be cuddled next to Vicki, to hold her and comfort her when she needed it even if she didn't know she needed it. That would never be his life and it was the bloodsucker's fault. Part of him wanted to drag his dead ass out into the cell and let the sunlight take him. Another part of him wanted to stake him, get it over with quickly and make a deal with the crazy bitch upstairs to let him and Vicki go and yet a small, a very small minute part of him, wanted to tell Vicki to be happy and truly mean it. Sighing, he decided sleep was necessary if he was to fight battles later.

He would definitely need that strength….


	18. Just Dreaming

Everyone in the house seemed to fall asleep quickly. No matter the craziness or evil doing that was going on, sleep was still a necessary evil for all humans and vampires too. Vicki fell into a deep sleep but it was far from dreamless. Almost immediately, she and Henry were together. Whether it was the close proximity of his body or just her wishful thinking she would never know but the erotic dream was enough to make her have happy thoughts.

Vicki was lying on a bed covered in rose petals. The dream was so vivid, the color and smell were almost realistic enough to make Vicki wonder if she was dreaming or not. Henry, being the ever sexy man he was, stood before her fully nude and decidedly ready for action.

"Miss me?" he whispered.

"You have no idea," Vicki licked her lips and closed her eyes as she let her head loll back to expose her neck. She felt a swish of air as he made his way to her in seconds. His hand supported her neck while his finger traced the pulsing vein that called to him. With black eyes and fangs at the ready, Henry licked and sucked her neck before piercing it and gulping her blood. Vicki moaned so loudly Mike stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake.

Back in her dream, Vicki pulled Henry to her and kissed him deeply. She tasted the copper from her own blood and relished in it. Her heart raced and her core dripped with desire for him. She wanted him to take her now but he wanted a long drawn out session. Vicki felt his hand travel between her legs and his long, soft but talented fingers slipped inside. Vicki moaned and thrashed about as Henry continued his merciless assault on her body. His mouth encased her peaked nub and teased it to a hardness she didn't know she existed. She felt his steely rod press into her thigh and thought she would explode if he didn't take her soon. Feeling her impending release, Henry increased his actions. His thumb flicked and twirled her sensitive nub while his finger tickled and stroked her sweet spot and his mouth never left her breast. Just as she was about fall into the edge of the abyss, Henry mounted her and speared her in one smooth stroke. The tightness of her sheath combined with the firmness of his manhood sent Vicki into spasm after spasm. Henry arched as he pounded her and brought her to the brink yet again. In a blur, her bent to her neck and bit again but this time, his feeding sent her into a spiral of so many orgasms she lost count.

Vicki awoke with a start. She was panting, her heart was racing and she thought, no, she knew, she'd actually had those orgasms she dreamed about. Looking at Henry, she could swear he was smiling and had Mike not been in the room, she would have grabbed his crotch to see if he still sported the woody she suspected he had.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked causing Vicki to swirl with a fist in defense. Mike ducked just in time.

"Do NOT sneak up on me like that, damn!" she hissed.

"Sorry, I thought you were having a nightmare," Mike slumped back down.

Vicki stifled a smile and said, "No, I'm good." She knew she was more than good, she was great.

"What time is it?" Vicki asked as she tried to regain her composure.

Mike squinted and said, "About an hour before sunset."

Vicki sighed, "I hope we can hold them off or at least find a way to get the hell out of here."

Both humans were quiet for a moment then Mike spoke, "Vic, I will do my best to get us out."

Vicki grinned a sideways grin, "I know you will, but if he wakes up, he will help too. The rest he is getting coupled with my blood, " Vicki heard a snicker, "will make him better."

"It's not like I can't help," Mike insisted. Vicki realized his feelings were hurt.

"I know but you know, Mike, back up is good too."

Mike couldn't disagree but he wanted to be the one to save the day.

Vicki just hoped like hell they got out at all..


	19. Hungry

Maura slept fitfully but she also had a dream about her lover, Dryden.

"_You must let me go Maura," _ Dryden told her.

"_I can't, I can't let you go. I love you, I will never love anyone like you," _Maura tried to touch him but couldn't.

"_Maura, I've moved on, that is but a shell in the tank, it is not me," _he told her. Maura shook her head no vehemently and began to cry. She thrashed about fitfully in her sleep and cried out. She watched Dryden blow her a kiss and begin to fade away. Maura's eyes dripped with tears even while asleep and as Marcus burst through the door, he found her sitting upright in bed, arms outstretched and Maura crying out his name.

"Maura," Marcus shook her, "Maura, wake up. It's just a dream." With that, her eyes flew open and she stared at Marcus.

"Wha…where…" she looked around, her heart raced and she realized it truly was a dream and with a shudder, she collapsed into his arms. Marcus held her while she sobbed, comforting her while stroking her hair and telling her it would be okay. After a bit, she pulled away and searched his face before telling him about her dream. After finishing, he wiped away her tear with his thumb tenderly and lovingly.

"Maura, he is gone. He's moved on to a better place, you and I both know that. You've killed three innocents and now, you wish to try using a nightwalker to revive him. You and I both know this will not work, you must let him go," Marcus whispered.

She shuddered and stared down before looking up and saying, "You're right, it won't work but.."

"But what?"

"Shouldn't I try? Would I be giving up on him if I didn't give it one last shot?"

Marcus took her hands in his and told her, "No, you should not try. We need to let these people go and get the hell out of here. They will arrest you for your crimes. You've never harmed anyone before. Dryden's death, it was tragic and unbearable but we can move on."

For the first time, Maura saw what she'd been ignoring all this time-Marcus loved her no matter what she'd done, he was madly in love with her.

"Alright, but if we let them go, what then? One of them is a private investigator, the other is a police officer and there is the vampire to deal with."

"Let's talk to them, maybe they will have mercy," Marcus told her.

The night was fast approaching and the vampire would awaken soon but would they be willing to look the other way? And if they didn't look the other way, what would happen to Maura?

**

Mike slept fitfully alternating between dreaming he was naked with a bevy of woman to having a nightmare he was a vampire. It was that last nightmare that made him jump and slap his hand over his neck, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vicki asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, bad dream," he stood and shook himself to try and wake up or at the very least to shake away the dream. Vicki knew the night was fast approaching and although she didn't have a watch, she could almost feel it.

"Any ideas?" Mike mumbled as he wrapped his hands around the bars and leaned his head against the coolness of it. He was tired, hungry and needed a shower in the worst way.

"Listen," Vicki said. She craned her neck and tilted her head.

"Listen to what?" Mike strained to hear but couldn't hear a thing.

"People, there are other people here, I can hear them," Mike pffttt and shook his head.

Vick stood firm, crossed her arms and said, "In case you were unaware, typically when you lose one sense the others tend to become sharper and I'm telling you, I can hear murmuring or something."

Mike started to say something then nearly pissed himself when he heard behind him, "She's right."

Mike jumped, turned and said, "For fuck's sake Fitzroy! Don't do that!"

Vicki stifled laughter then the grin faded when she saw the familiar look in Henry's eyes, he was hungry.

Stepping between the two men, she offered herself to him, "Henry you need to eat."

Mike noticed too, "Yeah, you need to eat." Mike shifted nervously but stayed put. He wanted to protect Vicki from a ravenous vampire if necessary but what could he do? Not a damn thing and they all knew it

"Yes, I'm starving," Henry whispered and moved toward Vicki.

"Wait just a minute, you need to be careful, don't kill her," Mike warned. Henry froze and smiled crookedly at Mike.

"Who says I'm just feeding from her tonight Detective?"

Mike swallowed hard…


	20. Breakfast or is itDinner?

Mike stepped in front of Vicki to protect her. This did two things: one, it pissed Vicki off. She didn't need a man protecting her and two; it amused Henry which in turn pissed Mike off so technically, it accomplished three things at once.

"I'm impressed, Celluci, you're willing to give your life for her, how noble," Henry growled and wrapped his arm around Vicki's waist.

"Leave her be, Fangboy, feed from me. I don't want you to lose control…again," Mike hissed his last word for effect.

Henry's black eyes stared him down, "I have more control that you'll ever dream of having."

With that statement, Henry bent to Vicki and kissed her softly then moved to her cheek before travelling down her jaw line. By now, Vicki's head lolled to the side inviting him to feed. Her breathing became erratic, her hands found their way to his chest and thumbed his hardened nipples through the fabric of his shirt and she pressed against him. Her wet core ached to be stretched and probed but that was not going to happen with Mike in the room although her mind did briefly consider it.

Mike turned his back on them giving them privacy but that wasn't the only reason. He was getting a tad turned on by what he saw. He knew his scent gave his arousal away but there was nothing he could do but hide the bulge that had grown in his pants. Gripping the bars, his knuckles turned white and he closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the moans behind him. Vicki's cry of ecstasy signaled her release under Henry's ministrations and feeding. Mike was sweating and his breathing had too become erratic. He was so lost in his fantasy he never heard the whispering going on behind him and was thereby surprised when he felt cool hand at his neck. His mind told him to jerk away but his body told him to accept what was coming and before he knew what he was doing, he turned his head nearly begging Henry to feed. The pop of his fangs was erotic, a pleasurable pain rather than just pain. His body lurched and he leaned into the bars for support. Henry pulled the man's heady, rich blood into his mouth and gulped but Henry was careful as to not touch Mike in a way that would set him off. He felt Mike relax and jerk forward, his orgasmic blood was spicy yet sweet. When he was done, he laved the wound closed and moved away from him. Within seconds, he was back to kissing Vicki.

Vicki moaned when their tongues began to dance. She tasted Mike's blood mingled with hers and she sighed, shuddered and melted into Henry's embrace. Mike stilled and listened, he was somewhat embarrassed by what happened but was so relaxed, he couldn't move.

"Mike?" Vicki's hand touched him lightly and he turned. His face was flushed and beads of sweat dotted his forehead.

"What?" he responded. He could feel Henry's eyes on him but had he bothered to look, he would have seen that Henry was very formal and professional, as if nothing happened.

"The other people, can't you hear them?"

Mike tried again but still, he could hear nothing.

"Nope, sorry," he sighed.

Henry stepped forward and peered into the darkness, "Yes, I hear them too. They are further down the hall. We must get out."

"Well duh," Mike huffed. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were wrong and mumbled an apology.

"Henry, can you push the bars at all or are they too strong?" Vicki asked.

Henry put a hand on each bar. Vicki was hoping that since he'd fed from her and Mike he would be stronger.

"He's not the Hulk you know," Mike offered. Henry groaned and pulled. At first, nothing happened but then, little by little, the bars gave way. Mike's eyes widened and Vicki smiled. After a bit, Henry opened the bars just enough for Vicki to squeeze through but as she started through, Mike stopped her.

"Wait a minute," he frowned, "she can't go out there alone."

"Why not?" Vicki asked.

"Because..you…well..you …I…" Mike stuttered.

"Say it," she pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Her eyes flashed with anger and pain.

Mike's hands curled into fists and his face seemed to blow up with anger, "No, never mind."

She took a step forward, defiant and angry, "Go head Mike, say it. I'm weak, I can't see, I'm useless."

Mike softened, took her by the arms and said, "No, that's not what I meant. You're unarmed, you have to be careful."

"No shit," Vicki jerked away from him and squeezed through the bars with little effort.

Just as Vicki started to creep toward the back area, the door creaked.

She froze, "Oh shit.."


	21. Second Chances

They all knew when the door creaked that their captors were coming downstairs. Vicki darted into the dark in the direction of the voices and soon found an unlocked door. She let herself in as quietly as possible and found four young girls frightened and dirty. They all stared at Vicki and one began to scream until Vicki put her finger to her mouth in a motion to be quiet. They seemingly understood and moved toward their locked doors.

Vicki whispered, "I am going to let you out, don't run, don't scream. They are down here and they are going to figure out in about two minutes I'm not in the cell with the other two."

"Who are you?" one girl whispered.

"Later, let's get you out," Vicki saw the locks were a simple lift and twist out of the socket, nothing actually padlocked or keyed. As soon as she freed them, they all took small, tentative steps toward Vicki.

"Thank you," she said softly and before Vicki could get away, she did it, she hugged her. Vicki returned the hug but was on alert for anyone coming in. She heard voices, Henry growled and Mike was yelling. She told the girls to stay and ran to the door. Peering out, she saw a heated argument.

"Where is she!?" Maura yelled, "You better tell me now!"

"She's gone, she had an appointment she just couldn't miss," Mike said sarcastically. Maura lifted her hand but Marcus grabbed her before she could do anything.

"No, Maura, we are going to change, remember?" He whispered into her ear. His hot breath brought her back to reality.

"Yes, but.." she pointed to them, "what about them? They aren't going to let us go," Maura knew Mike was obligated to turn her in.

"Tell you what," Mike leaned on the bars, "You let us go and I'll consider giving you a break."

Maura tilted her head and watched Henry smirk, "Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen."

"Micheal, that's not a bad idea," Henry looked rather suave as he leaned back and crossed his legs and arms.

Mike shot him a look, "Thanks, Mr. Comic Book."

"Graphic Novelist," Henry corrected him. Behind the door, Vicki rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _even in a dire situation, they still argue over stupid shit._

"What are we going to do Marcus?" Maura cried.

Vicki chose that moment to burst into the room, "I'll tell you what you're gonna do," everyone whipped around, "you're gonna let them out first."

"You're in no position to.." Marcus cut her off, "she's right, let them go."

Maura's mouth dropped but she did as Marcus asked and ordered Jax to open the cell door. Mike and Henry were grateful to be out and while they were both angry, they decided to follow Vicki's lead.

"Now, these girls, let them go too." Vicki ordered. As the girls started to pass by, Henry stopped them and wiped their memory.

"Why did you do that?" Maura asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Henry told her.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Mike started.

"Mike, just hear me out," Vicki said.

"What you did was wrong, punishable by law but," Vicki sighed, "Mike, how do you propose we explain that a witch killed these men and better yet, how do you suggest they imprison her?"

Mike frowned, shifted and opened his mouth to talk then closed it.

"She has a point,"Henry added.

Mike gritted his teeth, "Shut UP Fitzory," he growled. Henry found Mike's reaction comical but the situation was far from it

"I know what we are going to do, but," Vicki was nose to nose with Maura, "you must listen to, do everything I say and follow through or the deal is off."

Maura looked to Marcus for support and he nodded in agreement.

"First, you're going to unplug that tank," Vicki ordered. Maura's face flamed with anger but Marcus held her tight to him.

"Fine, what else?" Marcus asked.

"Then," Vicki drew a deep breath knowing that Mike would disapprove of her next idea, "after we leave, you clear everything out, burn this place down and get the hell out of here. If you ever return," Vicki looked at Henry, "Henry will rip out the throat of everyone involved, do I make myself clear?"

The room was silent save the breathing of the humans in the room.

"Yes, we agree," Marcus told them.

"Marcus, I…" Marcus turned Maura to face him, "we don't have a choice, Maura. Do you want to die? Is that what you want? I've told you how I feel, I can take care of you, I can give you a good life, children. They are offering us our freedom, that is priceless, don't be ungrateful."

Maura knew the offer was good, great in fact, but she was still reluctant when it came to pulling the plug. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Maura spoke.

"Fine, I'll do it." Maura was numb but she knew this was for the best, "I want some time, alone."

They all agreed and went upstairs. Vicki looked over her shoulder and decided to watch Maura to make sure she followed through.

Vicki never thought she would see what she did nor did she think it would affect her the way it did…


	22. Letting Go, Moving On

Vicki stayed in the shadows to give Maura her privacy. She listened intently while Maura 'talked' to Dryden.

"My love," she sniffed and put her hand on the tank, "I will never forget you, I don't know if I'll ever get over you," she sniffed again and ran her hand along the edge of the tank, "you were my life, you captured my heart and held it in your hands. I'm not sure I can go on. I should hate you," she laughed slightly then added, "I was tough and independent before you came along, I should hate you for making me so dependent on another person but, "she paused, sighed then continued, "I'm so grateful for what you did for me. You opened up a part of me I never thought existed. You gave me life, I just wish I could have saved yours."

With that, she leaned over and unplugged the tank. Immediately, the light went out and everything fell silent. Vicki noticed she had a single tear running down her cheek. She blinked away an unshed one and tried to inconspicuously wipe away the one that got away. As quietly as she could, she turned to leave but Maura's voice stopped her.

"I know you're there," Maura said.

Vicki froze and turned, "Sorry, I.."

"You just wanted to make sure I finished the job, "Maura was within a few feet of her now.

"Cop mode, never goes away I guess," Vicki shrugged.

"No, I understand and I am more than grateful you are letting us go, I know I was wrong but I just loved him so," her voice cracked and she shot a soulful look toward the darkened area that held Dryden's totally lifeless body.

Vicki cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, well, love makes ya do crazy things."

Maura sighed, "Look, I know I did a lot of wrong things but haven't you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything, even stupid, illogical things for them? Things that seem irrational and bizarre?"

Vicki shifted uncomfortably and decided to keep the little stabbing incident to herself. After a moment, she shook her head and lied, "Nope, can't say as I have."

"I find that difficult to believe. It's also sad, a love like that well.." her voice trailed off as she glanced back over her shoulder.

Maura tilted her head and somehow knew Vicki was lying.

"Hmm…don't let him get away," Maura told Vicki as they ascended the stairs.

"What?"

"Your vampire, don't let him get away," Maura told her.

"Look, I love him but I will get old, he won't, yada yada," Vicki tried to blow off her relationship with Henry.

Maura stopped her,"What if things could be different?"

Vicki cocked her head, "No thanks, no magic for Henry," Vicki shook her head.

"It's not dark magic, really, just give me a chance. This will stay between you and I, consider it a parting gift," Maura told her. She seemed sincere but Vicki was cautious at best.

"Uh huh, what did you have in mind?"

Maura smiled and pulled her back to the basement, "This won't hurt a bit."

"Famous last words," Vicki mumbled.

**

When they finally came upstairs, the men were still talking and Henry was letting them know things must be down without any evidence, no trace could remain of them being here.

"I'd listen to him, he's got years of experience," Mike smiled and thumbed in Henry's direction.

"Funny," Vicki said as she walked up with Maura.

"Nice of you to join us ladies," Mike narrowed his eyes at Maura.

"Girl stuff," they told him.

"Speaking of which, what about them and what the hell were you doing to them? They are totally freaked out," Mike pointed in the direction of the young girls.

"I, well..uh.." Maura cleared her throat," I was using their blood, that's all."

"Oh, that's all..and keeping them locked in a dark basement," Mike snorted, "why them?"

"Because, they are virgins. Do you know how rare that is these days?"

All the men in the room said, "Yes."

Vicki and Maura stared at them in disbelief, Vicki raised her eyebrow and said, "Really? Interesting."

Henry grinned then turned to the girls. He told all three of them they would only remember partying and passing out. They would remember nothing of their experience nor the pain and fear.

"Now go," Henry ordered. Jax agreed to take them to the nearest bus stop and drop them off. Marcus told everyone to get out.

"I will take care of the house. Go down the drive where it will be safe," he ordered.

Maura stood beside him, "No, I won't leave him alone."

"Now wait a minute," Mike interjected, "This is ridiculous. We are fighting over who will stay and commit arson, this is getting a little ridiculous."

"You're a cop, she's a private investigator, he's a.." Marcus hesitated and Henry added, "a vampire that dislikes fire. Not a problem, I will take Vicki and go."

"Why are you taking Vicki," Mike argued.

Vicki rolled her eyes, "Boys, please."

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Mike sighed.

The three of them left and were not even to the end of the drive when they heard the whoosh of flames.

Vicki turned around to see the house totally engulfed.

"What the fuck?? How the hell did they do that?"

"I have no idea, but, did they get out? I didn't see them?"

Henry searched the night with his sensitive eyes, he didn't see them either nor did he hear their hearts..what happened to them?


	23. Riding Home

The night was almost over and while they wanted to find out what was happened to Maura and Marcus, getting Henry home was a priority for Vicki.

"Look, it's bad enough she's getting off scot free but to not find out where the hell they went?" Mike argued.

"Fine, you stay, I'm getting him home," Vicki poked Mike in the chest and told Henry to get in and drive. At first, Mike stood there unmoving then he realized, he wouldn't have a way to get home if he didn't agree.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mike yelled and jumped in. Henry, initially in the driver's seat, took the back and Vicki crawled in with him.

"Ah jeez," Mike shook his head, "no making out back there,please, this is bad enough."

Vicki giggled and leaned it to kiss Henry just to piss Mike off but as soon as their lips touched, she couldn't find the willpower to pull herself away from him. Henry moved his hand to her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. He could feel his manhood begin to twitch and move in his tight jeans and he sensed Vicki's desire growing along with the bulge in his pants. Mike's eyes darted into the rearview but pulled them away. He didn't want to see the way Vicki kissed him because she never kissed Mike that way and it hurt to see her so into the vampire.

Henry involuntarily moaned and Vicki shuddered under his touch. Her hand rested lightly on his thigh and she gently, slowly and softly moved it toward his hard steely fun rod.

Mike cleared his throat and announced they were back at Henry's condo.

"Thank you Mike," Vicki leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder, "for everything."

Mike nodded, smiled weakly and shot a look in Henry's direction.

"Yes, Detective, thank you for everything," Henry offered his hand for a handshake. Relunctantly, Mike took it. It was a difficult thing to accept more so knowing what she and Henry were going upstairs to do.

"Yeah, well..you're both welcome," Mike mumbled.

With that, the two lovers exited the vehicle and got upstairs as quickly as possible.

"How much time do you have until sunrise?" Vicki asked in a breathy voice.

"About two hours," Henry grinned. When the elevator doors shut, Henry took Vicki in his arms and devoured her. His mouth tasted her and his body pressed her into the back of the elevator wall. Vicki answered his kiss with one as aggressive as her own. She sucked erotically on his tongue and moaned as he ground into her. Her nipples hardened through her shirt and brushed against him.

Vicki suddenly broke the kiss,"We need to shower first."

Henry nodded and smiled, "That's fine with me, great place to start."

Henry watched her tight ass sway away and a low growl escaped from deep within his throat. His eyes bled black and his blood rushed as he craved her, wanted to ravage her and knew that she was his. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her say, "coming?" and he thought to himself, _not yet, soon._

His vampire speed helped him divest himself of his clothing and join her in the steaming shower. Her body was slick with water and soap, his hands slipped over her wet globes and massaged her peaked nubs. She moaned and ground back into his firm erection, sighing as it rested in the small of her back. He nuzzled her neck and tasted her, she was sweet and salty at the same time.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm..and you're so damn sexy," she responded and turned in his arms. Capturing his mouth with hers, he devoured her. Their tongues wrapped around one another's and dueled for dominance. Vicki's hands rested on his chest, her thumbs and fingers circled his hard nipples and her sex ground into his manhood. Henry twitched under her ministrations and sighed, his head lolled back and his eyes closed. Her hot mouth covered his hardened peaks and she dropped to her knees before Henry could protest, not that he would.

Gripping him in her hands, Vicki licked her lips and smiled, what a find specimen he was. He was long but not too long but he was wide and hard. The soft, velvety tip leaked and she lapped it up. That was not her style usually but after what they'd been through, she didn't want to take any part of Henry for granted. When her tongue met his sensitive tip, Henry hissed and bucked into her. His hands rested on her head and instinct took over. Her rocked back and forth slowly in a rhythm she created. Her tongue wrapped around his based and her lips, the soft, full ones that made him think of another set, covered him slowly and sucked. His legs trembled and he had to lean back into the shower for support.

Henry nearly lost it when she took his heavy sack in her spare hand and rolled it while she rolled him up and down, over and over, faster and faster. Unconsciously, Vicki moaned. Her core was hot and wet, she nearly spilled over and convulsed a few times herself. Henry could feel himself close and Vicki knew it too, she felt his sack draw up in her hands. Her movements became shorter and faster, her tongue focusing on his tip and rimming him just before he blew. As she felt the first small spurt, she pulled away and finished him with her hand making sure she rolled over the tip multiple times. Henry cried out, flattened his hands against the shower and bucked into her hand. Vicki's breathing was rapid and ragged, it was time to take care of her.

When Henry's eyes met hers, she knew she was in for the ride of her life…


	24. Mike's Turn

On the drive home, Mike couldn't refrain from grinding his teeth and soon, his head hurt. He was angry, or was he jealous? He didn't know for sure but he knew one thing, he needed some sort of release.

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw a familiar car sitting in the street.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mike asked his female coworker, Paige. Paige was a petite blonde, her hair hung to her waist but most often she kept it in a ponytail and her body was nearly identical to Vicki's. Mike had noticed her the minute she joined their division but said nothing. He was polite to her but the attraction had been so immediate last year, he wanted to do have nothing to do with her outside of work. He was afraid it was deflected attraction and kept his feelings to himself. Paige, however, with her bright blue eyes and full lips never let Mike forget she was deeply attracted to him. Many nights after a long day at work with her, he came home and stroked himself to completion while thinking of her naked body underneath him. She smelled like heaven and her ass was so firm all he thought of when he watched her walk away was how good each cheek would feel in each of his hands.

"Hey, nice to see you too," Paige said. She was dressed down. Her tight jeans and form fitting shirt left nothing, absolutely nothing except hair color in areas he hadn't yet seen, to the imagination. Although, Mike felt the carpet probably matched the drapes but in these times, usually it was bare floor amongst the women. Mike had to shake these thoughts from his head so he could concentrate.

"Well," she sauntered up to him, leaned against his car and smiled up at him, "I brought some beer over. Haven't seen you for a couple of days and I thought we might crack a bottle open."

_Just like Vicki,_ Mike thought then had to remind himself, she was not Vicki. Where Vicki was hard, tough and closed, Paige was tough but warm, hard but soft and open when need be. Oh, she could hold her own, there was no doubt there but she was far more open with relationships than Vicki ever was. Mike was reluctant to let himself open up again but each time he saw Paige, his heart melted and his stomach tickled with excitement.

"Sure," he grinned and gestured for her to go to the front door. Reaching around, he unlocked the door and while Mike didn't notice, Paige breathed in his scent. Her stomach tickled with excitement too. Paige knew she could seduce Mike, she wanted to for a very long time and tonight, Detective Paige Mitchell would get her man.

Mike's place was all male. The decorations were sparse and the furniture was drab but it was neater than Paige expected. Setting the beer on the counter, she asked him if he was tired or hungry.

"Not really but," he turned, "you're out awfully late, what gives?"

He knew Paige worked the night shift but typically she was at home by now.

"Well, Mike, that's none of your business is it? Shall I go?" she started toward the door with a wry grin on her face.

"Uh..no, no..but," he sniffed, "I think I need to shower really quick. Can you make yourself at home?"

She nodded and sat on her couch, beer in hand and remote poised to shoot the television. Mike hurriedly made his way to his bedroom, closed the door and stripped down to his boxers. His bathroom was again, typically male but surprisingly clean. His razor stayed in the show and after turning the water on to create steam, he stepped in and sighed. His body felt dirty and grimy and this was the best therapy he'd had in a long time. His eyes were closed, his head was back as he wet his hair and he smiled while he soaped up. Suddenly, he felt a slight breeze and when he jerked his eyes open, he nearly slipped out of the tub when he saw a very naked woman in front of him.

"Hello, can I wash your back for you?" Paige asked. Mike's mouth flew open then closed. His eyes drank in her perfect breasts, her flat stomach and then, without being able to help himself, he moved to the juncture between her legs to see indeed she was bare. He groaned and felt his manhood twitch in anticipation, realizing quickly he was semi-hard.

"I can see you're happy to see me," she whispered as she pulled him toward her. Being much shorter, her head barely came above his nipple line to which she took full advantage. Using her mouth and tongue, she tasted and licked Mike and turned his semi into a full fledged salute. His hands moved to her shoulders then her waist and he pulled her closer. His mind finally took control as his body couldn't seem to and he pushed her away gently. Her blue eyes looked at him and she frowned.

"What? Don't you want me? I know you do, I can sense it," she said softly.

Mike swallowed hard, "Oh, I do, in the worst way but…"

"But what? We work together? Who gives a flying fuck? No one has to know," she offered.

Yep, a lot like Vicki.

"Are you sure I mean, we haven't gotten to know each other very well and.." he licked his lips but she cut him off, "what better way then?" and continued sucking and nibbling on him. His steely rod twitched and acted as a diving rod for hot, wet women. Finally, Mike let go. He tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, her tongue parting his lips tenderly and tangling with his tongue. His hands worked their way to her firm breasts and teased them without mercy. She cried out into his mouth and arched toward him letting him know she wanted much more. Reaching around, he turned the shower off and ripped the shower curtain back. After toweling them both off, he took her hand and guided her to his manly bed. She crawled up on all fours and Mike couldn't resist using the opportunity to slip his fingers inside of her wet, tight walls. She stilled and groaned as he stroked that swollen soft spot just inside. Wiggling back toward him, Mike nearly took her then and there but decided he wanted to play first.

Paige hissed when he pulled his fingers out and flipped her over on her back.

"Let's do this nice and slow," he said as he kissed her.

She pulled away and said, "Who says I like it slow…?"


	25. Henry's Turn

Henry pulled Vicki to his bed and threw him down.

"Oh, so you think you're in charge do you? Well, I've been held captive far too long, I need release," he told her.

"Uh, you just had yours," she grinned as she crossed her arms over her bare breasts.

Henry grinned a wicked grin and pulled her to him eliciting a squeal from Vicki. She was straddling him at first and grinding into him. Not surprisingly, he was hard already.

"Wow.." she whispered and closed her eyes, "that never ceases to amaze me." Henry smiled and turned her over on her back. He pulled away, putting his weight on one arm so that he could look at her.

He bent to kiss her full lips softly then moved to her neck, she moaned and offered herself to him. He wanted to wait though, not just yet. His fingers touched her warm skin softly and traced and circular pattern until he reached her quivering breast. She was panting, her mouth slightly open and eyes heavy lidded. His mouth covered one nipple then the other, taking turns to take care of each one. Vicki wiggled underneath him, she dripped with desire and wanted nothing more than to feel him stretch and prod her into madness.

"Henry, stop teasing," she whispered.

"Oh," his head bobbed up, "I've only begun," and he moved back to her soft body. His hardness pressed at her wet opening and pushed in just enough to make her shudder and beg for me. Trailing downward, he made his way to her soft mound and Vicki opened herself to him. His mouth went to work on her sex. As much as Vicki wanted to be in control, once Henry's talented mouth and tongue went to work, she lost all control. He dove in and tasted her juices then moved to her sensitive nub. Electric waves of pleasure shot throughout her body when he finally quit teasing her and took her in his mouth. His lips encased her nub while his tongue twirled gently and flicked her into a frenzy. Moving back down, he dove into her with his tongue swirling around the sensitive edges and tapping that sweet spot inside. Vicki arched and bucked, her moans and groans letting Henry know he was doing more than a fantastic job.

Vicki felt that familiar build up and tickle in her stomach that signaled her impending release and with Henry, that usually meant they would be many as well as forceful. He felt her body tighten and slipped digits within her wet pulsing walls to increase her pleasure. When she released, she cried out, arched and shuddered. Her juices poured down his hand and onto the bed but he didn't care. Vicki's breathing was rapid and shallow, the sweat from their lovemaking poured down her breasts and rolled toward her stomach. Henry crawled up to her and lapped up her salty sweat. He wanted to taste everything about Vicki.

She looked at him with satisfied eyes but Henry was not through just yet.

"Your call, m'lady," he told her softly. Pushing him up, she turned him over and ordered him on his back. Her eyes were wild, her hair clung to her around her face and her lips were full and red from the rush of blood. Henry held his beast at bay although he wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her and taste her.

This time, it was Vicki's turn to tease a little. She straddled him with her wetness, the heat from her core so close to his tip Henry bucked toward her opening. She smiled and wagged a finger at him indicating not yet.

Leaning into him, she kissed him on the lips and tasted herself on him, yet another first for her. It wasn't bad but not something she wanted to do a lot. In this position, it opened her up to him and once again, he attempted to thrust into her and once again, she pulled away. Leaning up, she rubbed her wet slit on his hard, steely rod that pulsed with need.

"Vicki," he horsed out with black eyes. His beast bubbled beneath the surface and Vicki loved every minute of it. She leaned over giving him access to her breasts. Her nipples were engorged with blood and stood out from her soft globes. He took one in his mouth licking, nibbling and raking with his teeth while the other received attention with his hand, fingers and thumb. Vicki groaned, threw her head back and finally speared him with her tight post orgasmic walls. Henry grunted when she thrust him to the hilt, talking all of him in one fell swoop. The heat of her walls wrapped around him like a wet blanket of love. She rocked slowly at first, letting him massage her breasts while rubbing all the right spots on her as well. His tip hit her fertile womb and teased her with his dripping rod.

Vicki's riding began to get faster and faster, Henry had to hang onto her hips for balance. The way she rocked rubbed him in all the right ways. The pleasure center for them both built up to a gigantic release and as Henry felt her clamping down on him, he leaned up and bit into her breast, drawing her warm, orgasmic blood into his mouth. As the hot liquid poured over his tongue and down his throat, Vicki bucked and cried out causing Henry to put his arms around her and her around his neck to keep them from falling apart. Vicki's spasms jerked her body and Henry's hot seed spilled into her as far as she could take it. When they completed, they collapsed against each other and lay there quiet, still and sated.

After a few moments, Henry kissed the top of her head, "You tasted…different."

Vicki leaned up and with wide eyes asked, "How so?"

"I'm not sure, just different, not bad, almost spicy yet sweet at the same time," he told her. His still hard manhood twitched inside of her and she wiggled down on him and sighed.

"Henry, we need to talk."

"About?"

"About something Maura did to me…"


	26. Conditions

Back at Mike's place, Paige let Mike explore her body. He kissed her neck, feathered his hands along her stomach and back up to her breasts. She hissed when he took one in his hot mouth and flicked the round sensitive nub in his mouth. He moaned, she tasted so very good and his manhood needed to be in her in the worst way. She moved underneath him and opened her legs. His ministrations brought moans and sighs from Paige, her body seemed to be on fire and she was breathing so rapidly Mike thought she might have a heart attack. By now, his erection was so painful he needed to be inside of her. As if sensing his need, she whispered, "fuck me," and Mike needed no other invitation.

When he speared her with his large, thick rod, she felt as though she were splitting in two. The painful pleasure brought a cry of happiness and scratches down his back. He moved slowly at first then sped up at her request. After a few minutes of deep intense thrusting, she made him stop and change positions. Mike watched with interest as she got on her hands and knees. Wiggling her behind in invitation, he slowly entered her wet cavern until he was sheathed up to his stomach. Groaning, he held her hips in place and let her adjust to him in this position. The rational part of his mind couldn't believe they were doing the but the manly lusty part of his mind told him to shut the fuck up and enjoy it. She began to roll back on him and without thinking, he reached around and began to roll her bump to bring her to the brink of release.

Holding off as long as possible, Paige took over what he was doing to her so he could focus on spearing her harder and faster. Just as Mike had hoped, he felt her start to clamp down on his hardness and he let go. When he did, the simultaneous orgasm was indescribable and intense. After spilling his hot seed into her open womb, they lay down together side by side with him still encased in her. Mike spooned her and quite frankly couldn't remember the last time he felt this good, relaxed and happy.

"Mike," Paige said after gaining control of her breathing, "I'm not pushing for anything. I've been dreaming of this moment for months, I hope you don't think I'm some horrible slut."

Mike leaned up to look at her, "Are you kidding? I've been doing the nasty deed with Rosy Palmer and the five finger sisters while dreaming about you for months, what does that make me?"

Mike couldn't believe he admitted to masturbating to her but for some odd reason, he felt so comfortable being with her it was hard to explain.

"Good to know because," she turned to face him forcing him to slip out and eliciting a grunt from him, "I've done the same."

The mere visual of that was almost t too much for Mike and he grew hard, again.

"Wow," she looked down, "that's pretty quick recovery."

Mike blushed and grinned sheepishly, "Must be the company I'm keeping."

Paige took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly yet passionately. Her sex became wet and hot yet again and Mike took the opportunity to spear her in one swift move. This time, he went slow and easy, enjoying the smell and taste of her soft skin on his warm lips. She groaned and spread herself for him letting him ride her to another release. When she was almost complete, Mike let himself go too and they lay spent, sweating and fully satisfied.

"Paige," Mike finally said softly.

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"Why?"

Leaning on one elbow, she tilted her head and furrowed her brow, "Why what?"

"Why me? Why now?"

She snuggled into the crook of his arm and told him, "I've loved you for a long time, Michael. I've watched you ache and pine over Vicki Nelson and I think it's time you moved on. If you're unhappy, I can leave but I wanted to take that chance that you might like me, just a little."

Mike pulled her close and said, "I do, I like you more than just a little."

She dare not look at him and let him see the tears that were pooling in her beautiful eyes but she also didn't want him to see that there was something she was keeping from him. She knew eventually she would be forced to tell him. The question was, how soon would she need to reveal her secret to him and how would he react?"

Mike snuggled into her warm soft body and soon, she heard the rhythm of his deep sleep snoring. Wiggling out from underneath him, she pecked his cheek lightly before slipping away for the night, or rather, the day. She needed time to process not sleeping at her place and feeling the safety she had there.

**

Henry knew dawn was fast approaching and sat up to listen to what Vicki had to say. At first, he was, of course, angry.

"Vicki, you know how I feel about magic," he growled and frowned at her.

Vicki's instinct was to tell him to go to hell. The only reason she agreed to let Maura help her was so that she could be with his princely ass forever and here he was, in typical Henry fashion being self-absorbed.

"You know I did it for you," Vicki told him flatly and started to get up. It wasn't anger that motivated her but pain, he hurt her feelings. You could piss Vicki off all day long but if you hurt her, she was not so easily forgiving.

"Wait," Henry grabbed her arm. Although he wasn't hurting her, she froze and shot him a look that he knew meant to let her go.

"I'm sorry," he offered sincerely.

"Are you?" she raised an eyebrow and asked firmly.

"Yes, truly I am. I know you did this for me, for us, it's just…"

"You hate any kind of magic, I know Henry. And with her, you're worried it was something bad but she assured me that the spell she cast was only one that would work if you agreed and one other condition," she told him.

"What?"

"You won't like it," Vicki sighed.

"You must drink my blood," he said.

She nodded, "How did…"

"Most spells, rituals or incantations require some sort of bloodletting so it stands to reason," he shrugged.

Silence filled the room like thick invisible smoke. After what seemed an eternity, Henry answered….


	27. Blood And Love

"Vicki, before I answer, why do you taste different?"

Vicki shrugged and said, "I'm not sure why that is other than she said once our blood intermingled, the spell she cast would change everything. My body is in limbo, so to speak, a partial change but without your blood to bind us, it won't complete. Maybe that's why? I don't know really."

"How long?" Henry asked and Vicki blinked, unsure of what he meant.

"How long until we must complete the ritual," Henry asked.

"Oh, by tomorrow evening," she told him softly.

Henry said, hmm and nodded slowly then appeared to look through Vicki.

"Alright," he finally sighed.

"Alright what?" Vicki frowned.

"I'll do it, although I still feel my blood is tainted, "he stopped, took her hand and kissed it before continuing, " the thought of spending the rest of our lives together makes me happier than I've been in many, many years. But there are some things for you to consider."

"Like..??"

"Living forever makes things different, for all involved. We will have to move eventually, staying in one place too long and not aging raises questions. Secondly, what if you become bored with me? And, you know I must continue to feed off of others, how does that make you feel?"

Vicki waited before answering then said, "Henry, the thought of getting my eyesight back completely is intoxicating to me, that's selfish I know but true and I want to be honest with you. Living forever, it has its perks I'm sure and for me to even want to stay with someone forever, doesn't that show a huge improvement in my ability to maintain a relationship?"

Henry laughed and agreed, she added, "Plus," she leaned into him and breathed on him, " as long as you fuck only me, I'm good."

Henry's eyes blackened and he rolled on top of her. Growling, he nuzzled her neck and pressed his hard length into her wet opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him forward. There was very little time until sunrise and she wanted to enjoy this last ride. He leaned in to kiss her then leaned up and looked at her. He pushed into her slowly then quickly, back to slowly, then quickly again. Henry loved seeing her face contort in pleasure and her mouth hanging open as she moaned. Henry's fangs descended and he popped his own wrist. Vicki's eyes popped open and looked at him. With his own blood dripping somewhat from his sharp teeth, he said, "Are you sure? Is that what you want?"

Vicki, saying nothing, took his hand and turned his wrist to her mouth. While she should have been disgusted, she was far from it. Licking his wrist tentatively, her eyes never left his and when she latched on, Henry's hard steely rod twitched. The intense pleasure caused him to shove into her and grunt. Vicki drank for a bit and with each pull, Henry's body felt as though it were on fire with the passion of many years of lovemaking all rolled into one.

Pulling his wrist away, he saw the lust in her eyes and bent to kiss her, tasting the coppery taste of his blood in her mouth. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest as he rode her into another round of multiple orgasms that he followed up with a small taste of her blood just to send her over again and again.

Spent, sweaty and panting, they lay together for a few seconds and both thought about the consequences of what they did.

"Henry," Vicki finally said, "Henry, look at me."

Henry did look at her and his eyes shocked her, they were filled with unshed tears. They were still entwined, arms and legs and other body parts everywhere and Vicki knew this was right but it seemed Henry was upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she thumbed away a stray tear.

"I.." he stopped then started again, "I never thought I'd see the day that you, of all the women I've come across in my lifetimes, the only woman I've truly ever loved this deeply, you would sacrifice your mortality for me?"

"Quite honestly, I didn't think I'd be that kinda woman either," she smiled.

Henry kissed her again and wondered what their future held. He told her he could feel the pull of sunrise and so they both lay down and spooned into each other.

"I love you Vicki and thank you," he said softly into her hair.

She smiled and returned the I love you then fell fast asleep. When Henry took his last breath for the day, he was a very happy man.

He had no clue that things would change so much for them both.

**

Mike and Paige rested in post-coital bliss until Paige finally spoke," Hey, I have to go."

"Why, you can stay here. I'm off today and.." she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"It's not about you, really. I just..need to get home," she said and got up to dress.

Mike sat up on his elbows and frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure but I'll be back, many times," she winked. Mike grinned and was so exhausted he didn't have the energy to argue although he did find it odd she had to go. She was grown, why go home? Was she married? Did she have some family member she needed to get home to? He shook his head and after she kissed him one last time bringing an anticipatory twitch to his manhood, she left for the day. Falling back, he was asleep in seconds and had the most bizarre dream. He was dreaming that Paige was nude and riding him wildly.

Then, her face contorted and he let out a loud yelp as if in pain. Mike awoke and sat straight up in bed.

Wiping sweat from his forehead and slowing his breathing down, he said out loud, "What the hell?"

What the hell is right…


	28. News and Thoughts

The next few weeks were a blur of activity. Henry and Vicki kept their relationship professional at work but after hours was a different story. Their passion grew and was more intense with each passing day. Vicki's changes were slow but noticeable. She wasn't vampire, but she was not longer human either.

Coreen asked her one day, "Vicki, what's up with you?"

Taken aback by the question, she answered, "What do you mean what's up?"

"Well," Coreen circled her like a shark in a tank, "your hair is thicker and fuller, like that's even possible," she rolled her eyes, "your skin," Coreen touched it slightly then jumped back when Vicki frowned, "is almost glowing and," she'd stopped and was leaning on Vicki's desk, "you haven't worn your glasses in weeks."

Vicki cursed under her breath for creating such a monster, "Very observant Coreen."

"Well?" Coreen crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"You do realize you work for me right?"

"Yep, now spill it," Coreen flopped into Vicki's chair. Realizing she wouldn't get the girl off of her back unless she told her something, she decided to tell her the truth. When she finished, Coreen sat there, unmoving, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly.

"So, what do you think?" Vicki asked while she twirled a pen in her mouth.

"I think,"Coreen blinked and leaned in, "that's fantastic!" she clapped and giggled. Vicki rolled her eyes this time and shook her head.

"But, no telling Mike, got it?" Vicki ordered sternly.

Coreen mocked a salute and agreed. As she stood up to leave, Mike opened the office door and called out to Vicki.

"Speak of the devil," Vicki mumbled.

"In here," she called. She shot a look at Coreen again who acted as though she'd zipped her mouth, turned the key and threw it over her shoulder.

"Hey Coreen, "Mike smiled as Coreen bounced back to her desk. Mike thumbed over his shoulder, "Wow, she's a little bubbly."

Vicki raised an eyebrow, "So are you, did you get laid?"

Mike made a face and then grinned, "Actually, I'm dating."

For a reason Vicki couldn't seem to explain, she felt a twinge of jealousy but only a fleeting one, "That's great, who's the lucky woman?"

Mike sat and became serious, "Well, that's why I'm here. I need your help."

"MY help?" Vicki laughed, "What the hell could I help you with?"

Mike cleared his throat and told Vicki all about Paige and when he was done, he said, "But, every morning, she leaves. She won't stay the day with me, do you think she's a…?" Mike asked and made fang motions on his teeth with his hands.

Vicki burst out laughing, "Michael Celluci, have you learned nothing? Vampires are territorial, they can't live in the same city, remember?"

Mike nodded and then said, "Then what? Why does she leave?"

Vicki thought for a moment then asked some questions, "What's her body temperature like?"

"What? Like..as in..what?"

"Is she overly warm, cool, what?"

Mike was quiet then answered, " A little warm but I thought.." he stopped and his face blushed.

"You thought you'd worked her into a hot frenzy huh? Yeah well.." Vicki trailed off, her lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Mike was angry and hurt.

"Now, now, I was just kidding. You kept me very satisfied Mike," she said softly.

"Are there any times of the month she isn't available?"

"Well, of course Vicki," Mike snickered.

"Not what I mean," Vicki was furiously typing as she talked, "Here," she turned her screen.

"What?" Mike blinked.

"Oh, you can't be serious," Mike ran his hands through his hair.

Vicki threw up her hands, "Well, Mike, we have seen some freaky shit, haven't we?"

Mike couldn't' argue that but he was terribly uncomfortable at this point, "I better go, thanks a lot, you were very helpful."

Mike leaned over and gave Vicki a very brotherly kiss on the forehead. Vicki's oversensitive smell suddenly went into overdrive.

"Whew, Mike, new cologne?" she wrinkled her nose.

Mike sniffed his own jacket, "No, in fact, I'm not wearing any."

"Then I think you should ask Paige about this," she pointed, "because that smell, it's not human."

Mike stared at her and narrowed his eyes, "Uh huh, and what makes you say that? How do you know what's human and not human? Is Blood Bank donating to you now?"

Vicki shook her head and did her best to look innocent, "Mike, please, I'm out during the day, etc. I've got a great sense of smell, lose one sense, gain another? Remember?" The minute she said that, she wished she hadn't. Would Mike notice her lack of glasses? She held her breath as she waited for his response then relaxed when he seemed to let it go.

Mike sighed and shook his head, bid Coreen a quick goodbye and left.

Vicki glanced at the screen and wondered, was it true? Henry would be up in an hour or less, she couldn't wait to tell him.

**

With the first breath Henry drew, he sensed Vicki and she sensed him. Even across town, their blood bond was strong. It didn't take long for Henry to get ready, grab a quick bite and get to Vicki's office. She smiled before he even opened the door, she knew he was there.

"Hey handsome," Vicki said without ever looking up.

"You feel it too?" he said as he kissed her neck. The action elicited a shudder from Vicki and Henry sensed her immediate desire.

"Mmm.." Vicki closed her eyes and bit her lip then pulled herself together, "Henry, there's a couple of things we need to discuss."

"Can't it wait?" he feigned pouting.

"No, one of them cannot wait another day," she told him. Her change had been over eight weeks ago and she was more alive than ever and now with the information Mike had given her about Paige, Vicki felt it was imperative they got that taken care of.

She quickly explained the situation t him and he stuck his nose in the air,"I thought I smelled something strange but it was so faint, I thought nothing of it."

"So, what do we do? Or do we do anything?" Vicki asked. Henry pulled Vicki into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear when he talked. He knew that made her hot and wet.

"What does the detective think?" Henry's hands moved up to her breasts and fondled her through her think shirt.

"I..well..um.." Vicki struggled to make a coherent sentence then said, "I think he's unsure."

Henry nuzzled her neck, felt her nipples stiffen, put his leg between her legs and pushed. She moaned and ground into him rubbing her most sensitive spot on his leg and arched into him.

"Henry, Coreen is in the next room," Vicki breathed out.

"Let's go to your little bedroom area then," he growled.

"Good idea," Vicki snapped her head around and told Coreen she was taking a break. Henry smiled when he heard, "I'll bet you are."

On the way, as Vicki led him by his hand, Henry asked " what was the other thing?"

Vicki stopped and said, "Oh,…I'm pregnant…"


	29. Celebration

Henry froze but Vicki kept moving and when Henry froze and Vicki's forward motion kept her moving, she suddenly jerked backward nearly landing on her ass.

"What the hell?"

"You tell me you're pregnant and you expect me to have no response?" Henry was frowning, his eyes were dark and he looked more angry than Vicki remembered in the past.

Turning to face him, she stanced, crossed her arms and glared at him, "What are you suggesting, your royal pain in the ass?"

"What do you think I'm suggesting, Victoria?" Henry glared back.

"This child can't be mine, you know that," he hissed.

"Are you saying I cheated on you? Thanks, thanks so much for the vote of confidence, I just lost my mood," Vicki started to shove around him but Henry stopped her.

"How, how can it be mine?" his eyes had gone from angry to pleading. Vicki softened a little and sighed.

She shook her head, put her hands on his chest and looked him in the eye, "I don't know, Henry but I promise you, I would never, ever cheat on you. Why would I want to? I love you…" she paused, licked her lips and looked at his hard chest through his shirt, her heart skipping a beat as she thought of him totally nude, "I crave you. When I'm awake and you're out for the day," she swallowed, "I think of doing things to you that nearly distract me from my work."

Henry knew she was telling the truth and he knew his Vicki would never cheat. However, impregnating a woman had not happened to him in all his lifetimes and with as much sex as he'd had over the years, if it were possible it should have happened long before now.

"We exchanged blood, Maura cast a spell, maybe some of that did something to you when you fed from me but I am carrying your child," Vicki poked him in the chest and added, "and you're gonna help me with this kid."

Henry hugged her tightly, not romantically or passionately but protectively and lovingly.

"Vicki, this is the best gift you could ever give me, do you know what this means to me?" When he pulled away, tears were threatening to spill from his cerulean eyes.

"Yes, I think I do and Henry?"

"Yes, my love?"

"This scares the hell out of me?" Vicki told him honestly.

Bending to kiss her, he tipped her chin up with one finger and kissed her deeply. Her loins twitched wanting him inside of her in the worst way.

Breaking away from her, he promised, "I will be there, every step of the way."

Vicki took his hand again and started for her room. This time, Henry didn't stop her but pushed her along instead.

"We need to celebrate," Henry growled and scooped her up. Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Vicki felt his growing need pressing into her ass and she groaned, Henry would be in rare form she was sure. Quickly divesting her of her clothes, she watched in anticipation as he threw his off too.

Henry looked at Vicki. She was beautiful clothed and naked but he tilted his head as he tried to get a mental picture of her round belly.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what you'd look like with my child growing within you," he told her with a wicked grin.

Vicki leaned back on her elbows, rolled her eyes and groaned, "Don't remind me."

Henry was on her in the blink of an eye, "You'll be beautiful."

Vicki eyed him then asked, "Is it going to be a vampire, human, half and half, I don't know what to expect."

Henry shrugged, "Quite frankly, I don't care. It's a product of our love, that's all that matters and right now," he bent and took her breast in his mouth, suckled then lifted his head and said, "we need to celebrate with more love."

Vicki pulled him to her and kissed him feverishly. Her tongue parted his lips and they danced in a hot dance of passion and loved. Henry's hands roamed her body, his fingers feathering lightly at her peaked nubs before rolling and pinching them. She hissed from the pleasure and pain. Between her legs grew so moist she was nearly dripping with desire for him. Henry nudged into her opening with his pulsing hard knob and he groaned as it sucked on the tip but he held back. His kisses trailed down her stomach and stopped when he reached her soft mound. His tongue flicked out and found her ready to burst but he teased and twirled her into oblivion. She cried out for him to stop but that only pressed him to tease her more. He smiled behind what he was doing as his tongue laved her outer edges, flicked inside her wet opening then he let his mouth encase her sensitive nub and he flicked and sucked her to completion. His fingers pumped her and her juices coated them when she released over and over. Just as she was finished, Henry quickly moved up to enter her in one swift movement. She wrapped both legs around him and urged him as deeply as he could go. Thrusting for a few minutes, Henry was taken by surprise when Vicki suddenly pushed him over.

Henry's eyes grinned as did his sexy mouth when she slid over him and sank deeply. She shuddered, the sensation was overwhelming. In this position, he hit all the right spots. Vicki leaned over and rolled herself in short, quick bursts on Henry's steely rod. Henry fought the urge to pound into her. She was sending him over the edge. Her wet, warm, walls were suctioning and hitting the tip just so, his millions of nerves enjoying the ride she was giving him.

Henry knew his release was imminent and he leaned up to Vicki. She exposed her neck to him but he bit her shoulder instead. She gasped, her eyes, which had been shut, flew open and her mouth let out a loud sigh as he sent her over the edge again and again when he drank. His hot seed flowed into her and together, the shook and vibrated their release together. Henry licked her four wounds knowing they would be gone in a few hours or less. Since her transformation, his bite marks never stayed long. They lay silently in bed holding each other in complete contentment.

"Henry, you are the most wonderful lover," Vicki sighed.

"I must return the compliment," he said as he played with her hair.

"Please," Vicki clicked her tongue, "You've had more lovers than I could imagine. Someone is better than me."

Henry leaned up on one elbow with a serious look in his eyes, "I mean it Victoria. You're a very sexual woman. You know what you're doing and you have no problem giving as good as you get. I have never had that with anyone and I'm so thrilled I'll have it forever."

"What about the baby?" Vicki asked. She was lying on her back, hands to above her head with her hair underneath them. Henry leaned over and gingerly touched her stomach. He tired listening for the faint sound of a heartbeat but couldn't seem to find one. He knew it was early so he didn't worry.

"Vicki, I cannot tell you what this means to me, but," he paused, "are you happy?"

Putting her hand over his hand which was now covering their unborn child she said, "I said I was scared as hell but I'm happy. If I had to get knocked up, I'm glad it was you."

Henry frowned then realized she was making a joke, "You're incorrigible."

"And you're hot.."she pulled him into another kiss.

They made love once more then decided they needed to figure out what the hell was going on with Paige. As Vicki finished putting her clothes on, she noticed her belt was already getting tight.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What?" Henry asked as he straightened his collar.

"My clothes, they are getting too small."

Henry shrugged, "We'll go shopping."

"Oh no, I'm not some kept baby mama," she wagged a finger at him.

"Who says you don't have to earn them?"

Vicki narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a hooker either."

Henry laughed, told her he was kidding then suggested they go and visit Paige.

"And tell her what?"

Henry became serious, "That we know what she is…"


	30. Revealing The Truth

When Vicki and Henry emerged from her bedroom, they noticed Coreen was gone. The note she left behind said she had a date and needed to leave. Vicki laughed when she read "and I didn't want to disturb your…uh..meeting ;o)"

"That girl," Vicki clicked her tongue.

"So, about Paige, what now?" Vicki asked.

"Like I said, let's go pay her a visit." Henry said.

Henry took Vicki to his jaguar and headed for the station where Paige still worked third shift. Upon arriving, they noticed Mike's desk was empty and wondered where he'd gone.

"Mike's not here," Paige called out with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we know. Actually Paige, I wanted to see if we could chat for a bit," Vicki shoved her hands in her pockets and tried to look relaxed. Henry's senses told him their suspicions were correct or at least he felt they were on the right track.

"Sure, something wrong?" Her brow furrowed as she led them to a conference room.

"No, not really or we don't think it's wrong," Vicki offered. Once the door was shut, Paige sat in a chair and Vicki sat on the edge of the desk. Henry stood and crossed his arms.

"What the hell is going on here? I feel like I'm being interrogated, is this about Mike?" Paige was becoming defensive and Henry felt the shift in the room.

"Yes and no," Vicki started then continued, "Paige, why is it you don't stay with Mike all night?"

Paige blinked and frowned, "He told you that? What else did he tell you? I never took him for a kiss and tell kinda guy," she grumbled.

"Paige, let me reassure you this has nothing to do with me and Mike, he is just confused and he didn't tell me anything other than to get a woman's point of view as to why you wouldn't spend the night," Vicki told her as calmly as she could. She could see Paige's knuckles turning white as her hands gripped the chair tighter and tighter. Finally, Paige stood and began to pace. Her movements were graceful and fluid. Henry almost said, "and he came to you why?" just to ease the tension but thought better of it, she was pregnant and hormonal, best to keep quiet.

"I have a condition, it's personal and I must be in my own home to sleep, that's all, I don't wish to discuss it," she said curtly. Paige stood and began to pace. She was nervous and felt caged.

"I think I might know what that condition is," Vicki responded. Paige whirled.

"Oh you do, do you? The great Victory Nelson, still solving unsolvable cases," Paige growled. Henry was in between them in an instant. Vicki was carrying his child and if Paige was what they expected, he would do anything to protect both of them.

"Back off," Paige growled but this time, it was almost an animalistic warning growl rather than an angry human one.

"Paige, we aren't here to judge. We just want to help Mike accept you for who and what you are," Vicki stepped out from behind Henry, putting her hand on him to calm him.

"Wha..what do you mean..?" Paige was panicking, you could see it in her eyes.

Vicki motioned for Paige to sit down again and she sat beside her, leaned in and whispered, "Shifter, you're a shifter."

Paige's face drained of all color, "Who told you that?"

"No one, we figured it out. Am I right?"

Paige was silent, she wasn't sure what to say or how much, "I'm not a bad person. I've never killed anyone and I'm not a monster. We are nothing like what they portray on television or in books. "

Henry mumbled, "Tell me about it."

Vicki shook her head, "We know that and I suspect, rather we," Vicki motioned between the two of them, "suspect that you just want to lead a normal life but you're afraid of how people will perceive you."

Paige's eyes began to fill with tears. She looked at Henry and asked, "What are you?"

Henry's jaw clenched, "I am a vampire."

"I sensed you the first time I met you but I couldn't be sure. You hide it well," Paige nodded her head slightly.

Henry gave her a courtesy nod in return, "Thank you. Please, keep the secret."

"Are you kidding? Who would believe me and with my situation, I would never betray another creature of the supernatural."

"Why won't you tell Mike?"

Paige sighed, "As you can see from my history, I don't stay anywhere too long. As soon as my secret was discovered or I felt it was close to being exposed, I had to leave. No one understands. Shifter is associated with the old werewolf movies. I'm so not a werewolf, that is totally different but I just..I just want…" her voice cracked. Henry felt sorry for her because he completely understood.

"You just want to be normal or rather live a normal live, I get that and it can happen but you have to be honest with Mike. He thinks you just don't want to be serious."

Paige sniffed and wiped a stray tear, "I love him, he is my soul mate, I can feel it but how do I tell him?"

"He knows, I've prepared him but Mike doesn't accept the freaky shit as easily as I do, it might take him awhile."

"Well, I may have to leave anyway," she hung her head.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"This is going to sound horrible and honestly, I never ever thought it would happen," Paige shook her head.

"Did you have a midnight snack?" Vicki joked.

"Not hardly," Paige laughed a little and rolled her eyes, "and I don't just change at night or full moon. I change when I want pretty much but the reason I go home is that I have woken up in my altered form. I do that when I sleep heavily or have an intense dream."

Vicki got it, "You went home because you were afraid you'd be furry or something?"

"My shifted form is a puma, I think Mike would freak the fuck out if he woke up next to that, don't you?"

Vicki laughed, "Hell, I'd pay money to see that."

"How did this happen? Were you bitten?" Henry asked.

"No, hereditary."

Vicki was surprised, "Didn't know that was possible, so you can have kids then." She stated the question instead of asking.

"Yes, shifting is just like any other genetic issue. Most parents that give birth to a shifter are not shifters themselves and many shifters never have shifter children, it skips a generation."

Vicki was soaking so much of this in that she almost missed the next thing Paige said.

"…and that's why I don't know how to tell Mike I'm pregnant. I never thought it would happen but it did, what do I do? How do I know he'll want the baby or even want me around for that long?"

Henry chuckled when he saw Vicki's mouth drop open and he laughed and said, "This is something I wouldn't miss for the world…"


	31. Breaking The News to Mike

Vicki decided she would go with Paige to break the news, all of the news, to Mike. Henry objected to being left out.

"Henry, don't you think Mike might be just a tad angry if you even show up? " Vicki offered.

"Or he might need moral support."

Vicki nearly lost it, "Are you smokin' crack? Moral support-from you, that's hilarious. You just want to see his reaction."

Henry tapped his chin, looked as if he was thinking deeply then said with a wicked grin, "Maybe, but can you blame me? Besides, it really might help if I'm there."

Vicki finally relented and Paige returned after she told her supervisor she was ill. As they headed to Mike's in separate cars and it suddenly hit Henry. Not only was he going to deal with Vicki being pregnant but he was also going to be around for a pregnant shifter who just happened to be knocked up by Vicki's ex. Suddenly, Henry felt as though he were in an episode of Days Of Our Lives. They arrived together and Paige had called ahead to prepare Mike Vicki was coming, joking not to answer the door nude. His response was comical, "Aw, come on, why not?"

Paige took a deep breath, looked at Vicki and Henry and said, "He's going to dump me."

Vicki grabbed her arm and frowned, telling her firmly, "Mike is not like that. He's a stand up guy, he won't shirk his responsibilities and besides, when he loves someone, it's all the way."

"How many times has he loved a shifter?" Paige said dryly before letting them in. Mike greeted Paige with a warm hug and passionate kiss. He was dressed casually in jeans and form fitting t-shirt with no shoes. Vicki smiled remembering how buff and fit Mike was but she kept those thoughts to herself. Henry was already inching closer to her in a possessive move.

"Oh, hey Henry," Mike nodded his way as he hugged Vicki lightly. Henry smiled after Mike turned his back, Vicki made a face. _What the hell?_ she wondered to herself. They all sat, Mike and Paige on his loveseat and Vicki and Henry across from them on the couch.

"So, what's the occasion?" Mike grinned. His arm was draped lazily around Paige and he pulled her closer. Her face was contorted in a fearful mask of uncertainty.

"Paige has something to tell you Mike and I told her we would come in case you have questions. I also told her you are a stand up guy, don't make me a liar."

Mike leaned away from Paige frowning, "What's wrong? What is she talking about?"

Paige explained how Vicki and Henry had come to her about her going home at night. When she got to their suggestion she was a shifter, Mike looked uncomfortable but she pressed on. Finally, she got to the big news and Mike's mouth dropped.

"You're pregnant? But..if you're a shifter, how? And what about the baby? What will it be?" Mike fired off questions like an automatic weapon.

"I'm pregnant too," Vicki shot out hoping to deflect some of Paige's fear and Mike's bewilderment but I didn't quite work out as she'd planned.

Mike's eyes went wide and he looked between her and Paige, unsure of what to say or do.

Standing, he said, "I'll be back."

After he left the room, Paige began to cry softly. Henry nudged Vicki but she mouthed 'what' and he rolled his eyes.

He pointed to Paige and mouthed, "go to her".

Vicki sighed and did as Henry requested. Sitting beside her, she tentatively reached out and patted her arm.

"It's okay, he's got a lot to process that's all. Mike is by the book but he's learned not everything is by the book. Hell, he's learned that sometimes there's no book at all," Vicki tried to be light hearted.

"He's…" Paige sniffed and wiped tears from her cheeks with both hands, "he's going to ask me to leave so I should just go. I'll ask for a transfer tomorrow."

Vicki stood up with her, "So what, you take Mike's baby and walk away? Your run away from your problems and pretend they don't exist? That never works, been there, done that."

Paige shrugged away from her and started for the door when she heard Mike's voice, "Where are you going?"

Paige froze and waited for what was to come.

**

Vicki was silent on the ride home. Henry snaked his hand over, lifted hers to his mouth and kissed it before linking their fingers together.

"Wow," Vicki sighed.

"Yes, I would have to agree," Henry nodded solemnly.

They arrived at Henry's condo with time to spare.

"If you are tired, we can rest until I go to sleep for the day," Henry offered when they entered his condo. She'd told him that he couldn't say died for the day anymore, it was too creepy.

Before Henry could say anything else, she grabbed him and pulled him to her. He responded with a growl and shoved her into the door. Their clothes began to fly off in reckless and abandon and before long, they were in the bedroom naked on Henry's silk covered bed.

He groaned when he felt her warm lips engulf his engorged tip. Her tongue lapped and her lips made a tight seal as she worked him over. She felt his legs shudder when she dipped and sucked over and over. Her other hand rolled his sac and sent tingles up and down his entire body. She began to rim him while her hand stroked his steely rod. Henry scooted her around so that he could reach her core and inserted his fingers into her hot, wet cavern. Her juices coated his fingers and Vicki gasped when he began to stroke her sweet spot. Soon, he'd matched the rhythm of what she did to him and it didn't take long before Vicki could begin to taste him. She pulled back pushing herself further into his ministrations and she stroked him to completion. Henry arched and shuddered until he was spent.

Now, it was Vicki's turn…


	32. The Endand New Beginnings

Henry threw Vicki back on the bed and began to attack her, but in a very positive, erotic way. His mouth assaulted each breast and he made sure he made her moan, wiggle and hiss with pleasure. His quick, yet soft and talented tongue laved, kissed and sucked each one. As he did this, his fingers once again found their way into her hot cavern. She bucked her hips and rocked when he found her nub and began to rub her closer to release. She could feel his hardness already pressing into her leg and she wanted him stretching her out in the worst way.

"Take me, Henry, now," she whispered. Henry, however, had other plans. His mouth traveled downward and Vicki nearly exploded when his warm lips brushed her sensitive nub. He rolled his tongue over and over while his fingers softly rubbed her inside and pumped her as well. Her body shuddered and it was then that Henry felt her muscles tighten with her impending explosion. He stopped and crawled up to her to push himself into her. Her legs wrapped around him and her arms extended around his neck as he buried himself deep inside of her. With each thrust, Vicki felt herself drive closer to the edge. Henry nuzzled her neck. The blood pumping and rushing beneath the surface drew his fangs and his eyes bled black. His rock hard manhood pounded her, she begged harder, deeper. When her nails scratched his back, he roared with pleasure. As her walls began to tighten and release around him, he sank his fangs into her neck and drank her orgasmic blood. The hot, sweet liquid rolled over his tongue and down his throat, he felt himself twitch and he lifted his head and roared as they finished together. Henry bent to her neck and licked her wounds closed although it wasn't necessary anymore with her change, he still did it. The simple act made him feel more connected and Vicki didn't complain either.

"Vicki," Henry whispered into her ear while they lay still entwined and connected, "I love you with all my heart."

Vicki kissed his cheek softly and whispered back, "I love you too, my prince."

Leaning up, he grinned at her, "Becoming subservient are we?"

Patting his cheek she smiled back and said, "Not a chance in hell sweetie."

Once Henry was asleep for the day, she lay awake for a bit and thought about what transpired between Mike and Paige tonight wondered what the future held for all of them.

EPILOGUE

As the months went by, Vicki's belly grew as did Paige's. Mike being Mike asked Paige to marry him and not because she was pregnant he told her but because he loved her. Although it took time for him to get used to her shifting, he learned to love it as well. He was concerned more for the baby due to the fact she was not fully human although she did her best to explain to him that it didn't matter.

"Some shifters have totally human children and some human shifter couples have one human child and one shifter child or no shifter children. It's genetic, just like eye and hair color."

Mike said it didn't matter, he just wanted to know what to prepare for.

"And, we don't start shifting until puberty anyway, Mike. You've got time," she reassured him. Mike and Paige decided to find out the sex of their baby but Vicki and Henry did not.

"Come on Vicki, just one peek," Henry tried to cajole her.

"Nope, element of surprise," she told him.

"I thought you didn't like surprises?" Henry reminded her. She thought a minute then said, "That is true but I don't think anything will top being surprised by this pregnancy, do you?"

Henry couldn't disagree with that and he laid his head on her stomach to feel his child kick him. He could hear the strong heartbeat by the third month and loved listening to it. Vicki stayed in shape during her pregnancy as did Paige.

Coreen found love too by way of Paige. Paige had a younger brother that came to Vicki's office one day and Coreen was immediately attracted. His name was Raiden and he was the male version of Goth to Coreen's female. He was, of course, shifter which totally thrilled Coreen. Finally, she was in the midst of something supernatural.

A week from Vicki's due date, she went into labor. Henry was still asleep but would be up in about an hour. Coreen drove her to the hospital and waited with her until he came.

"Ms. Nelson, do you want an epidural?" the nurse asked.

Vicki glared at her, "Is that even a question? Are you out of your rabbit ass mind? Of course I do, damn!"

"Vicki, please, they are only trying to help you," Henry tried to soothe her.

"Henry, don't start," she growled. The pain was intense and while Vicki was normally tough, this hurt like hell. Finally, the epidural began to take effect and Vicki felt much better. After just an hour, she told Henry it was time.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now, yes, now!"

Henry retrieved the medical staff and she began to push. It didn't take long before their son arrived. Henry cried when he held him for the first time.

"He's beautiful," he said and kissed him on the forehead. Vicki lay back and rested, letting Henry have his moment.

"Here, thank you," Henry kissed Vicki tenderly on the lips as he handed him off. He was truly a beautiful baby. He was perfect in every way. He was large, nine pounds, and he had blonde wispy hair, light blue eyes and full pink lips. He sucked hard on his fist and cried when nothing came out.

"He's hungry," Henry noted.

"I notice," Vicki tried to hide her tears but Henry saw. He said nothing knowing it would put her on the defense. Tough Vicki, mother or not, didn't cry.

"Are you breastfeeding?" the nurse asked.

Vicki looked at the nurse, then at Henry and then at their newborn son.

"I…I hadn't thought about it," Vicki responded.

"You should try it, at least once, it's very rewarding," her eyes smiled when she smiled showing how genuine she was. The nurse left them alone and said she'd be back in a bit. The delivery went off without a hitch and the doctor said it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Vicki decided she would attempt breastfeeding and opened her gown for him. Instantly, he latched on and began to pull and suck on her breast.

"Well," she winced, "he is his father's son."

"Very funny, it's a natural thing, all babies do that," Henry told her.

"I just hope he doesn't sprout little fangs and bite me, no more breastfeeding if that happens," Vicki smiled. She looked at her child, it was surreal to her. She never pictured herself as a mother, not once and yet, here she was holding the product of her and Henry's love. Nothing could be more natural and yet, it seemed as if it was happening to someone else.

"What are we going to name him?" Vicki asked.

"What do you like?"

Vicki stared at him and wondered what name would fit. Finally, she said something that stunned Henry.

"How about Matthew Richmond Fitzroy? Matthew means gift of God and he is isn't he?"

Henry leaned in and gave Vicki a kiss, "Yes, he is a gift and I do believe he is from Heaven. I am impressed."

Matthew or Matt as he would insist on being called they were sure, was sleeping contentedly in his mother's arms. Vicki laid her head back and closed her eyes, she was exhausted. Henry sat beside his son and his great love and stared at them wondering what he'd done to receive great happiness.

Paige and Mike had their daughter a month later. They named her Makayla Paige Celluci. She was a mini-Paige and Mike was a proud father. They all teased Coreen it was her turn but she and Raiden insisted they were in no rush.

Life was good…..for now.


End file.
